Duct Tape Romance
by Silver Miko
Summary: A story of boys, kendo, gender-bending, and duct tape...what's a gal dressed as a boy to do with Aoshi for a room mate?
1. This Time Next Year

Author's Notes: Oi, oi minna. Yes...another story. Now, I wanna make something REALLY REALLY clear right off the bat.  
  
I am NOT rippin off 'Meiji Heights'.....I actually like never read it, but I know OF it. Anywho, this is actually what happens when I read 'Hana Kimi' and 'Kiss Me Kill Me' in one sitting.  
  
And yes..I realize there is another fic out with this kinda idea. But damnit! I've been plotting this one for a month. Ask Shin, or dacrayZblaze..they know.  
  
Gyah..me poor feet.  
  
BUT! Haha kiddies! I'm on summer vacation so nyah!  
  
Ajisai is Japanese for hydrangea.  
  
Duct Tape Romance  
  
Chapter 1: This Time Next Year  
  
"You know, you would think it being a college for guys it would be a strong, manly name. No, it's named for a fucking flower."   
  
The short, red-headed boy named Kenshin looked up at his tall companion with spiky brown hair and blinked in response.  
  
"Well Sano, perhaps the founder liked hydrangea."   
  
"Perhaps the founder WAS a flower."   
  
Walking up the grey pavement towards the large, red colored brick campus the two were carrying large duffel bags as other boys their age passed by.   
  
It was the end of winter break and the new term was beginning at Ajisai College. Both Sagara Sanosuke and Himura Kenshin were now seniors.   
  
"So seeing as you're my new room-mate, who will be rooming with Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Sano scratched his nose.  
  
"Hmmm..I'm not sure. Saitoh was pretty tight-lipped about room assignments."  
  
"Che, more like his lips were tightened on a cigarette." Sanosuke muttered, as they walked into the dorms and up to the fourth floor.  
  
It was no secret that Sanosuke hated Saitoh Hajime with a passion, and the feeling was mutual. Ever since Saitoh decided to call Sano 'ahou' it had been like a warzone.  
  
"I can tell you one thing, I'm glad this year I don't have to deal with that fucking wolf-faced bastard gel addict." Sano said with a grin.  
  
Kenshin blinked and his eyes widened.  
  
"Orooror...Sano..." Kenshin murmured, pointing behind Sano.  
  
Sanosuke smelled the scent of cigarettes and tense, hanging his head in a groan.  
  
"Good to see you too Ahou, and I'm sure you'll be happy to know they transferred me to RA the fourth floor. Looks like you're mine for another year."  
  
He finished by blowing smoke in Sano's face.  
  
Sano blinked.  
  
"No...no..it can't be..no..I..I'm supposed to be free of you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenshin could only oro more as Saitoh simply walked right on by as a tall figure appeared next to Kenshin.  
  
"Oh, Aoshi, how was your vacation?"  
  
Aoshi merely glanced down at him with his icy blue eyes and shrugged.  
  
That was Shinomori Aoshi, a man of very few words but one of Ajisai's top students. His skills with a sword made him practically a god of the kendo team and admired by all the younger students. Despite his frost-like demeanor.  
  
"What happened to Sagara?" he asked, his voice deep.  
  
"Apparently Saitoh is, once more, our resident advisor. I think Sano may be traumatized a bit at this, de gozaru."   
  
"Aa. Perhaps it is best he is no longer my room mate." Aoshi said.  
  
For two years Aoshi and Sano had been roomed together, and to say it was an odd couple was an understatement. Apparently the first week of rooming together Sano had annoyed Aoshi so much that Aoshi ended up handcuffing Sano to his desk. Why Aoshi had handcuffs...no one wanted to guess.  
  
There were those rumors about him, though.  
  
"Oi Shinomori, who the hell did you end up with this year by the way?" Sano asked, sighed and rubbing his temples.   
  
Aoshi closed his eyes and made a small, sighing noise.  
  
He didn't respond and Sano simply shook his head.  
  
"You know snowflake, one day you're going to have to speak in full sentences and I can't wait to see that." Sano remarked and headed off towards room number 181 where he and Kenshin were roomed.   
  
Aoshi merely glared at him.  
  
"Well Aoshi, see ya around. I better get my stuff unloaded."  
  
"Aa." Aoshi replied and headed back downstairs to get the rest of his stuff.  
  
"Why...the..hell...did I....decide to...do this?" the small figured moaned as the tall trees echoed the complaint.  
  
The long dirt path stretched on as sea blue eyes closed in irritation.  
  
It was lllllllllllllloooooooooooong way from Kyoto to Tokyo.  
  
"Perhaps going old school and walking the Tokaido was a bad idea after all...."   
  
"Okay kids, gather around I got a few ground rules to lay down for those who are new and those who need a reminder..." Saitoh began as they sat in the fourth floor lounge.  
  
Sano rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"First rule: Curfew is midnight on weekdays and two am on weekends....any later and your sleeping on pavement. Two: There is NO drinking in the dorms. Three: No gambling and that IS referring to you Sagara!"  
  
"Here's your gambling." Sano replied, flipping Saitoh off.  
  
"Hmm..rule number four and the most important..I am the law. What I say goes. Got that? Now go and unload the rest of your crap. I'm room number 173, and if you have a problem I don't really give a shit unless it's an emergency. Have a good day gentlemen."   
  
"What a freakin ego." Sano murmured.  
  
"Saitoh does seems extra full of himself this year, de gozaru."  
  
"Hey Shinomori.."  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"Really, who's your room mate?"   
  
Aoshi sighed and stood up, ignoring Sano and walking towards the room he was designated to this year, room 182, which was diagonally across from Sano and Kenshin's. He opened and shut the door and flopped down on the bed.   
  
He had a busy week ahead with classes beginning and re-grouping the kendo team, and getting used to his new room mate.  
  
With Sano he had managed to 'train' the rooster head into some form of behaving...but this year...he was stuck with the most hyper student at Ajisai college...the Tiny Terror....  
  
He wasn't too thrilled, but not overly upset. Perhaps rooming together would give Aoshi a chance to get to know him better and the kid was promising in kendo. But still...  
  
'Aoshi-senpaiiiiiiiiii!!!!'  
  
He couldn't help but shiver as he recalled the high-pitched, almost too feminine voice. It brought forth the image black hair and blue eyes, small stature. An almost too pretty face....  
  
The door burst open with a crash to reveal a huffing and puffing figure carrying a large bag.  
  
"Hey, Aoshi-senpai...."   
  
And lurching forward the figure crashed to the floor.  
  
Aoshi blinked and quickly ran to to his new room mate's side.  
  
"Hey...are you dead?" he asked.  
  
"I..Tokaido..never...walking...again.."   
  
Aoshi's eyes widened slightly.  
  
'He walked the Tokaido here??'   
  
The long forest path leading from Kyoto to Tokyo would take a good two to three days to walk.   
  
"No." Misao weakely replied, feeling every muscle in her body throbbing.   
  
"Do you...want me to help you to your bed?"  
  
"NO! That's fine!" Misao said quickly, standing up and groaning loudly as she practically hopped into bed.  
  
Aoshi sighed. It was going to be a long year.  
  
Misao flopped onto her stomach and winced feeling the duct tape wrapped around her breasts itch slightly. She wished she could remove it, but no one could ever learn she was a girl and not a boy.   
  
Ajisai had the best kendo program and the only school that offered a scholarship.....on the basis that Makimachi Misao was male and not female. It had been a desperate attempt, but somehow work. So for the past two years she had been posing as a boy. Only one person knew the truth at Ajisai, Kenshin, her former room mate. The only reason Kenshin knew was because him and Misao had a mutual acquaintance....and Misao knew Kenshin's secret as well.  
  
She looked over to see Aoshi sit back on his bed and leisurely admired him, albeit discreetly. He was sooooo gorgeous.  
  
Tall, sexy blue eyes, that black hair, the sculptured physique. And he was brilliant..and a skilled swordsman.   
  
In short, he was the perfect man in Misao's eyes.  
  
Which made it unfortunate for as Aoshi was her perfect man, he thought she was a man.  
  
This was going to be a long, hard year.  
  
Aoshi glanced over to notice Misao was staring at him.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"No. No problem." Misao murmured, remembering to lower the pitch of her voice. Flopping over to her side, her back now facing him she tried to forget how sexy Aoshi was and focused on something else.  
  
'Need groceries. Hmm...need cough drops...pads...Coke...chips...pens...pencils...notebooks...oh..duct tape..lots and lots of duct tape.'  
  
And so began the school year at Ajisai college.  
  
AN: Short yes..but eh..... 


	2. RIP My Alarm Clock

Author's Note: Crawling up from the sea of cramp pain I write again!! GOD DAMN OVARIES! ::Growls:: Good thing work had ice cream samples to day....wait.. .O.O! I have some in the freezer. ::runs off::  
  
Ah!!! Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream! Damn Haagen Dazs keeps making new flavors!!!  
  
Ok....moving on.  
  
For those who didn't seem to get it, rooming is assigned at Ajisai. It's possible to have the same room mate for more than a year in a row depending on housing so that's why Aoshi and Misao are now roomed together. Random luck.   
  
I also realized the Ken/Aoshi Kyoto fight is chock full of yummay Aoshi butt shots...hell...there's Aoshi fanservice all around!  
  
Okay....  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Duct Tape Romance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: RIP My Alarm Clock  
  
Misao blinked as a shirtless Aoshi had his back facing her, and he was dressed only in leather pants. Looking over his shoulder, eyes smoldering he put his hands at the waistline of his pants.  
  
"Hmm, would you like me to keep stripping, Misao-sama?" he asked, and Misao nodded from her lounged position on a soft chaise.  
  
Aoshi grinned over his shoulder and slowllllllllllllly pulled the leather pants down as drool formed at Misao's mouth.  
  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!  
  
"Mmmmmmm.." Misao murmured in her sleep as drool hit her pillow as she giggled in her sleep and flopped onto her stomach. Reluctantly opening her eyes she menacingly eyed the small alarm clock she had placed next to her pillow and pressed it off, noting with agonizing sleepiness it was five am.   
  
Groaning she tossed the covers aside and numbly got out of bed, wincing as her feet hit the cold, wood floor as she headed for her dresser and pulled out her uniform and other clothes and a roll of duct tape. Heading for the bathroom, she quietly got in and shut the door.  
  
One thing she was thankful for was that though not a heavy sleeper, Aoshi was able to ignore most noises due to rooming with Sano for so long. Once again she was thankful for her careful and lengthy observations of one Shinomori Aoshi.   
  
Turning on the water she yawned as she stripped out of her pajamas and hopped into the shower.  
  
"Ahh....cold!" she yelped, cursing the pipes and shower water as it took four minutes for the water to heat up before Misao could feel her muscles attempt to awake. Upon learning she no longer had Kenshin as a room mate, she had spent the last couple days of vacation getting into a morning routine so Aoshi wouldn't catch her.  
  
To him, he probably would think she was just an early riser.   
  
Oh contraire!  
  
Misao more than anything wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep until noon. Washing her long hair she soon stepped out of the shower and wrapped one towel around herself and the other around her hair as she went to the sink to brush her teeth and floss, then went to task on blow drying her long hair. The extra money on a quieter blow dryer was worth it.  
  
Roughly twenty minutes later when her hair was dry enough to her satisfaction, she braided it and then slipped on her underwear and bra and then looked at the duct tape and sighed. Grabbing the large, silver-grey roll she began wrapping it around her chest and then tore it off of the roll and scratched at it a bit. It was when the tape bunched that things got really irritating.   
  
Slipping on a sleeveless black tee-shirt she then put on the charcoal grey Ajisai uniform, tucking her braid inside of the jacket. Looking in the mirror yawned and picked up her pajamas and towel and exited the bathroom.   
  
It was about six-thirty and since she was up anyway, she decided to take a morning walk to the cafeteria and grab breakfast before the first day of classes. She had Advanced English at eight am with Aoshi and there was no way she could sit through it with an empty stomach. Strolling into the large room, she headed towards the food and grabbed a bagel and toasted it, smeared it with tons of cream cheese and grabbed an extra-large mocha coffee. Handing her meal-plan card to the cashier, she watched the woman swipe it then took it back and headed for an armchair to eat.   
  
"Ah, Misao-dono, morning."  
  
Misao blinked and smiled as Kenshin took a seat across from her.  
  
"Himura, morning."  
  
"So how was the first night back?" Kenshin asked, biting into the carrot muffin he had gotten.  
  
"Fine so far, though getting up at five sucks. I mean I'm pretty happy to have Aoshi-senpai for my room mate, but then again...you know..."  
  
"Hmm...just be careful. Aoshi's very smart. He's going to figure things out if you're not extra careful." Kenshin whispered quietly.  
  
Misao nodded as she finished her bagel and gulped at her coffee.  
  
"GYAH! This is hot!! Ow! MY TONGUE! Mouuuuuuuuuuu!!!"  
  
"Maaa maa Misao-dono! It's ok!"  
  
"HIMURA! How about I pour hot coffee into your mouth!!" Misao yelled.  
  
"Ooh, Weasel, I love it when you talk dirty in the morning." Sanosuke remarked as he appeared next to them, a tooth pick in his mouth.  
  
"Sano?! You're up?! Are you like dying?" Misao asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh lay off Makimachi. I've got Chemistry in fifteen minutes. And what are you doing up? Usually it would nothing short of a miracle to get you out of your room before noon." Sano asked.  
  
"English class, and I suppose I'm going to try harder this year." Misao said with a shrug.  
  
"Well then you should probably work on those rumors about you being gay first." Sanosuke suggested, sitting on the edge of Misao's armchair.  
  
Misao growled, then suddenly grinned and ran her hand up Sano's back.  
  
"Maybe they aren't rumors after all....care to find out?" she murmured.  
  
Sanosuke shot away from the chair in an instant while Misao simple chuckled and drank more of her coffee.  
  
"Well guys, I got class and Aoshi-senpai's in it and I need to asked him about kendo club anyway."   
  
"Have a good day de gozaru!"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Buh bye luvaboy Sagara!!!" Misao drawled.  
  
Sanosuke blinked and looked to Kenshin.  
  
"Did you see the size of coffee he had?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I feel...ssssssssoooooo bad for that class."  
  
Kenshin blinked...then sweat-dropped.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Misao fidgeting at her desk, her leg moving rapidly as she watched the professor write at the board.   
  
"Okay class, let's begin with a simple sentence. Someone come up here and translate this in English."   
  
Misao glanced around noticing no one would volunteer and sipped at her coffee more.  
  
"Makimachi-san!"  
  
Tensing, she set the coffee down.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is no drinks in this classroom. Since I have your attention, perhaps you would like to translate this?" Shougo-sensei asked.  
  
Misao gulped and heard snickering from her classmates. She glanced briefly over at Aoshi and then stood up and went to the chalkboard. She knew her classmates thought she was weird and a spazz and an airhead.   
  
She looked at the sentence written in Japanese that said, 'The train is leaving at midnight tomorrow.'  
  
Sighing she picked up the chalk and began writing.  
  
"The train is leaving at midnight tomorrow. I can write it in cursive if you wish. Or even better!"  
  
She began writing the sentence as she spoke it in German and then Chinese and then Portuguese.  
  
"That's well enough Makimachi-san, take your seat."  
  
Misao smiled smugly at the class as she took her seat knowing full well only one other person could speak perhaps as many languages, the only person who didn't mock her or seem to think she was stupid.  
  
Aoshi.  
  
She looked over at him again and was surprised to see a small smirk on his lips. Misao smiled more as class went by in a blur.  
  
As Aoshi walked down the hall, Misao called out to him and he stopped.  
  
"Aoshi-senpai, I was wondering when we're meeting for kendo club."   
  
"Next Thursday I believe."  
  
"I see." she murmured, following him down the hall.  
  
"Have you..decided on a Vice-president yet now that Ryuuji-kun transferred to Keio?"   
  
"I will speak of those matters at the meeting. Are you anxious over my decision?" he asked, gazing down at her.  
  
'He's so short, he only comes up to just above my elbow.' Aoshi thought.   
  
"Ahh..yes a bit. I know I'm only a second year student still but I was hoping..."  
  
Aoshi understand what Misao was getting at.   
  
"You want the position?"  
  
Misao nodded.  
  
"I will speak of it next week. If you wish to be Vice President I hope you've been practicing over vacation."  
  
"Of course I have! You should know better than anyone I would."   
  
Aoshi nodded slightly.   
  
Out of all the kendo club members, the only other person who seemed to train as much as Aoshi was Misao, and so they became somewhat unofficial sparring partners over the past two years. Though Aoshi was clearly the better fighter, he was still caught by surprise occasionally. He always suspected Misao of hiding some of her best moves.   
  
"I look forward to our next sparring, Misao."   
  
Misao had to stop herself from shivering when he said her name. Everyone else at Ajisai either called her Makimachi or 'Mi-kun' since they all said Misao was too feminine.  
  
Not Aoshi. Aside from Kenshin's 'Misao-dono', Aoshi was the only one who called her Misao. Just Misao.   
  
"Well, I have to go to philosophy. I'll talk to you later." Misao mumbled as she left Aoshi's side.   
  
'How am I going to survive living with him and NOT jump him! Damn him and his irresistible sexiness!!!'  
  
He merely watched her leave, feeling a frown at his lips. Misao was always running from him at the oddest moments and then running to him at others. Always rambling or simple talking, but it was almost as if Misao was always at his side as much as possible. Aoshi had gotten used to it, and sometimes...it was odd if Misao wasn't there to chat or talk about kendo club matters. It was as if he was becoming attatch to the pettite 'boy'.   
  
It was because of that that Aoshi had been extremely wary to learn Misao was his room mate this year.   
  
The last thing he needed was a crisis of sexuality. He knew he was straight, if anything his getting kicked out of Toudai was because of that.  
  
Stopping himself from thinking of the past, he walked onwards to his next class and tried to shrug off thoughts of Misao   
  
'It's because he resembles a woman in many ways...perhaps that what it is. Makimachi Misao is a man, not a woman. I must stop this line of thinking.'   
  
The current object of Aoshi's thought sat in philosophy drawing little samurai on her notebook as she half-paid attention to the summarizing of the class syllabus. Misao could feel herself getting more bored by the minute as she began pinching her hand to stay awake. Just when she thought her chin was going to hit her desk in weariness, class dismissed early.  
  
Misao hopped out of her seat and bolted towards her dorm.  
  
Her next class wasn't for another hour and half which meant...  
  
'SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Practically running to her room, Misao bolted through the door and dove into bed with a satisfied sigh as she sprawled onto her back and closed her eyes.   
  
And that's when she felt eyes on her.  
  
Cracking an eye open, she saw Aoshi staring at her from the bathroom doorway with slightly wide eyes.  
  
"What? Can't a gi..guy be happy to get some sleep?" Misao asked then turned over on her side, her back facing Aoshi as she blushed.  
  
Aoshi blinked and turned his gaze away from Misao as he began gazing down her back towards her butt.   
  
"Well then, enjoy your sleep." Aoshi mumbled as he grabbed a notebook from his desk and left.  
  
Misao groaned as she flopped back onto her back.  
  
"Great, as if he probably doesn't ALREADY think I'm weird....what the hell do I care? Everyone here think's I'm gay anyway or something. Maybe I should just jump Aoshi-senpai."  
  
But logic was logic and Misao knew that if anyone else knew she was female it would be trouble. With a sigh Misao drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Misao-sama, shall I remove these boxer-breifs?"  
  
"Hell yes!!!!!"  
  
Aoshi smiled at her seductively and Misao watched with abated breath as Aoshi began peeling the black material off of his hips.  
  
"Misao...Misao!"  
  
Misao opened her eyes, annoyed at having her dream interrupted only to meet Aoshi's deep blue gaze.  
  
"What?!" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"It's eight o' clock. Did you sleep through all of your classes?"   
  
Misao's eyes widened as she sat up rapidly and noticed the sky was dim.   
  
"Oh shit!!!!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's not the end of the world. Just say you were sick." Aoshi muttered as she sat on his bed and took off his shoes.  
  
"Ohh, what a great first day of classes." Misao muttered as she undid her jacket and tossed it to the floor.   
  
Aoshi grabbed a book from his night-stand and shook his head.  
  
"You sound so much like a girl sometimes." he muttered more to himself.  
  
Misao's cheeks reddened and she sprawled onto her stomach, blinked, then sat up and pulled the covers back and then buried herself under them.  
  
"Misao, are you going to back to sleep?"  
  
"Might as well."   
  
"Hmm..well then I should probably tell you your alarm clock is broken."  
  
Misao sat up.  
  
"Whaaaaa?"  
  
"Well Sagara and Himura were in here earlier before you got back and I believe Sagara set it off by accident and ended up throwing it against the wall.  
  
"My alarm clock...my poor, little turtle alarm clock?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
Misao blinked then shrugged.  
  
"Meh, then I guess it's resting is pieces. Ah well. Goodnight."  
  
"But Misao, don't you use it to get up in the morning?"  
  
Misao blinked.  
  
"Ah crap."   
  
With a growl she sat up and got out of bed and placed her shoes back on and grabbed her wallet and picked up her discarded jacket.  
  
"I'm buying a new one. Tell Sagara he's dead."   
  
"Aa."  
  
Misao left the room and looked around, noticing the hallway was empty. She began scratching at the duct tape around her chest as she walked towards the elevator. Stepping in she slumped her head against the wall.  
  
"Maybe I should get some Icy Hot while I'm at it."   
  
Grumbling all the way to the school store at the Student Center, Misao ignored the stares she got as she entered the small store and grabbed her two necessities.   
  
"Makimachi? Wow, I didn't know you had such long hair!" the cashier Shiro asked.  
  
Misao blinked and reached behind her and felt her braid and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I usually keep my braid in my jacket. Don't want to shock the other guys."  
  
Shiro chuckled.  
  
"A little too late, Makimachi. But that's okay, I like you well enough. We kendo clubbers got to stick together."  
  
"Hell yeah man! High five!"  
  
"High five!"  
  
After the little palm slap session Misao headed back for the dorm and yawned. She got back in the elevator and cringed when she saw the other person: Saitoh.  
  
Staying the end far from him, she glanced at him warily as they rode up to the fourth floor in silence. Hearing the ding, they stepped out.  
  
"Weasel."  
  
"Asshole."   
  
And then they headed off to separate directions as Misao walked back into the room and noticed Aoshi was still reading. Throwing her jacket and shoes off she opened up the clock, putting the Icy Hot on her desk, and set the small alarm for five am with disdain.   
  
Aoshi glanced at Misao.  
  
"Misao, do you ever cut your hair?"   
  
Misao blinked over her shoulder at the question.  
  
"Aaa....no! I like to keep it long...um...it's a family thing!"   
  
Aoshi merely stared then went back to his book.  
  
"I see."  
  
Misao furrowed her brows as she crawled back into bed. She may be posing as a boy, but there was no way is hell she would cut her long, beautiful hair.  
  
"Goodnight, Aoshi-senpai." Misao mumbled from under her covers.  
  
"Aa." Aoshi replied, frowning.  
  
He was going to go insane before the semester was over, that was certain.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
AN: Damn Charter!! My internet's being all stupid and not working most of the time! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! Better get fixed soon before I get even more pissed off.   
  
Ok guys. I'm off. later! 


	3. Are you a Kendo or a KenDon't?

AN: 'Candy' by Buck and utterly freakin awesome song!!!!! Moving on..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Chapter 3: Are You A Kendo or a KenDon't!

Misao opened her eyes and smiled as she remembered what day it was. Jumping up she began getting ready for the day, full of energy that would give even the calmest squirrels a heart attack.

"Kendo club day!! Kendo club day! Aoshi-senpai picks a new Vice-Prez today!!" she chanted to herself in the shower as she did a little dance.

Aoshi merely grumbled and pulled the covers over his head more as he could vaguely make out her chipper singing. He merely closed his eyes and sighed as Misao padded out of the bathroom in uniform and jumped to the foot of her bed to put her shoes on.

Unable to sleep with Misao's not-so-silent movements, Aoshi grumbled once more and sat up, the covers pooling at his waist as Misao blinked at him and gaped at his bare chest. Bare muscular chest as Aoshi rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, clad only in black pajama pants that were riding low on his hips.

Misao gulped and looked away quickly, feeling her cheeks redden as Aoshi silently walked into the bathroom and soon Misao heard the sound of running shower water. Her mind began forming semi-lecherous thoughts as she wished to jump up and hop in there with him.

"Ah, you dirty dirty girl. Get your mind out of the gutter." she mumbled to herself and then felt the soft rumbling of her stomach and groaned. Grabbing her bed she left the room and headed for the cafeteria as a half-asleep Aoshi stepped out of the shower and yawned.

Today was the day he would decide on a second-in-command for Kendo Club. It was perhaps a good thing Misao had awoken him early, as now he had time to prepare. If only his team knew what those who wanted to be his second in command had to do. As if he would simply decide off the top of his head? No. He would judge on skill.

Putting on his outfit he glanced over towards Misao's side of the room, which was slightly messy and wondered how Misao could get up so early and still be energetic. Then again, he had heard rumors that Misao often fell asleep in her afternoon classes.

Not that it was going to damage Misao's GPA at all. Aoshi knew Misao was one of the top 10 students at Ajisai, him being the top student tied with Kenshin. He hated to admit it, but in certain studies Misao was actually currently outranking him, such as language. But Aoshi did not obsess it, and found it re-assuring at least that his current room mate was smart and not the Slacker King Sano.

Placing all the belongings he would need for the morning, he grabbed his boken and headed out of the room and stifled a yawn as his body craved sustenance in the form of his favorite beverage: green tea.

He mentally reviewed his day's schedule.

9 AM: Calculus 3.

11 AM: Astro-Physics

1:30 PM: English 4

3-5 PM- Free time, use for meditation and/or practice

5:30 PM- Kendo Club, decide Vice-President

7 PM- Dinner-study with Misao

8 PM- self-study English

11 PM- attempt sleep depending on Misao's noisiness

With everything in check, Aoshi proceeded on with his day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao glanced at the clock which taunted and teased her with the promise of 5:30 pm as she anxiously awaited kendo club.

'I hope I get it!! I hope he picks me!!!!'

She completely ignored the fact that she had been grinding her pencil against the desk until she heard a snapping noise. Her face flushed as she looked down at the broken remains.

Sinking lower in her chair, she scratched at her braid which she kept tucked in her jacket as she ignored her classmates' stares.

'Oh screw it, they already think I'm weird.'

Feeling her stomach grumble, she winced.

'Damn all this anticipation is working up my appetite! I better get a good lunch today. Oh, Aoshi-sama BETTER pick me for all the trouble I'm giving myself over this!!!! Oh to be his right-hand man...well girl...oh geez, stupid coffee.'

Her stomach's grumbling grew louder as she sank lower in her chair.

As lunch time came for Misao, she practically ran to the cafeteria tray in hand as she piled it up with food and snacks. Setting her hefty lunch down at a table, Sanosuke and Kenshin blinked as they saw the large amount of food.

"Geez Makimachi, been starving or something?"

"Ehh? Pipe down Rooster boy, I got a long night ahead with kendo club."

"Ah, that's right. Aoshi has to pick a Vice President de gozaru."

"Yep! And I'm shooting for it with everything I have!" she said, making a fist and crumbling a rice ball within it.

"How...ambitious." Sano muttered, chewing on a small fishbone.

"Well not to brag, but I think I have the skill necessary to be Aoshi-senpai's second in command."

"I don't think non-stop rambling and quick-talking are the required skills." Sanosuke teased and Misao repsonded by throwing a bran muffin at his head.

"Baka!! This is serious to me!!" Misao yelled.

"As it should be."

Misao stiffened and turned her head to see Aoshi sit down next to her and began laughing nervously.

"Aoshi-senpai! I....erm....I got to go!" Misao said, quickly gathering her things as she bolted out of the cafeteria.

Aoshi watched her go and shook his head and proceeded to eat his lunch.

"You know Shinomori, I think Makimachi has a thing for you." Sanosuke muttered, eating the Bran Muffin of Death Misao hurdled at him.

Kenshin choked a bit on his mashed potatoes and Aoshi glared at Sano.

"Oh come on Shinomori, you know you've heard things. I like Makimachi, don't get me wrong, but I mean he obviously doesn't go straight. He's a total blue."

"Blue?"

"It's a color scale. Orange/red means you're straight, indigo means you're bisexual, fuschia means you're bi but lean towards women, violet means you're bi but lean towards men, blue means you're gay, brown means you're metrosexual." Sanosuke explained.

"Where did you get that information from?" Kenshin asked.

"Honjou Kamatari explained it one night when we all went out drinking."

"That sounds like something Honjou-san would come up with, de gozaru."

"So you're saying Misao is a homosexual and is in love with me?" Aoshi asked, his voice laced with anger.

"Look Shinomori, I'm not trying to offend ya or Makimachi but come on. He acts like a freakin girl and especially around you. Why do you think he's so keen on being your second in command? I mean haven't you noticed the looks he gives you. Now I don't know about your preferences aside from what I hear, but last time I checked from our rooming days you were straight. Just keep this in mind."

Aoshi, who would normally respond with a punch for that, contemplated Sanosuke's words. He didn't want to think about it and yet....there was some odd amount of truth in the words. He wasn't sure how it made him feel though...if it was any other guy he'd most likely keep distance, but it was Misao. And for some reason, something about Misao...made him unsure of what to think.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

At five pm Misao burst into the gym for kendo club, realizing she was half an hour early and not even Aoshi had showed up yet.

"Alright! I can get some more practice in!"

Setting her bags down, she grabbed her bokken and got into a stance, and began practicing swings. She twirled with a grace few in the kendo club had. Though her small frame had some disadvantages, she had speed and dexterity that was extremely high. Her mind focused on the bokken, as if it was a extension of her. It wasn't just that she wanted to be close to Aoshi...she wanted to..needed to prove herself.

That she was more than this strange character who was random and loud. That she could do something, that she could be great. And this was the one thing she felt confident in, her skills in this club.

As she practiced, she didn't notice Aoshi's arrival as he stood in the gym doorway watching her move. Every thrust and turn she made, every stance....was amazing. He knew Misao was good, but he never noticed her amongst the others. In truth, he never really took time to notice that she had such skill.

She stopped, sensing Aoshi's presence and smiled at him.

"Aoshi-senpai! I was just practicing before we started."

"Aa. I could tell." he said, approaching her as he set his things down.

"I'm sure you know I'm aiming to be your second in command. And I also assumed you weren't going to make the decision so lightly just on thought. It would never be that easy with you."

He merely looked down at her, and for a moment he really could swear she was a girl. He shook his head and turned away.

"Astute as usual, Misao. It will not be easy."

"That's fine. I'm prepared for anything."

As the other members of the kendo club filed in, Misao sat down the mats and waited. Aoshi paced before them all and then stood still.

"As you all know, today I shall decide on a new Vice-President of the Kendo Club. If you think I am basing thing purely on thought, think again. It takes both brains and skills. A Vice-President must be able to almost if not match the skills of the President...me. Whoever wants the position must face myself in a match, and not just a simple kendo match. A real duel."

There were collective gasps as everyone knew Aoshi was the most skilled swordsman on campus. His techniques were growing legendary.

A few members stood, including Misao.

Aoshi called on his first opponent, a second year named Takanori Michiba.

The fight lasted three minutes as Aoshi dodged Michiba's strike easily and sent the boy to the mats.

His second opponent was third year student Uchiha Kyosuke. It was a longer match, but fifteen minutes later, Kyosuke was on the floor.

Aoshi fought a few opponents, until all left to challenge was Misao.

She took a stance ten feet away from him, and gazed at him with as least emotion as she could.

And then the match began. Misao realized right away Aoshi's blows held more strength and that he was fast. She was going to have to work around that. As they parried more blows, Misao knew she'd have to rely on evasion until she could think of something.

Aoshi for his part realized the same, and knew she was evading him to her best...and she was good at it. Because Misao lacked as much strength, she compensated with speed. Aoshi almost smiled. It was a good match so far.

As twenty minutes passed they were still fighting and Misao was glad that she had managed to get some hits in and that she was still able to move. It was time to being out some newer techniques. Sliding her bokken across her back, she twisted and hit him, sending him staggering back.

Aoshi was surprised. And thus he unconsciously began his most skilled technique, Kaiten Kenbu. A mixture of offense and defense. Attack with sword, defend with jujitsu. Misao stilled for a moment, realizing what was happening. She quickly attempted to block, but ultimately was sent staggering to the mat. She looked up at the ceiling, gasping for breath.

"Kaiten...Kenbu...what a technique.." she murmured.

Aoshi looked down at his bokken, and then at her.

That he had resorted to Kaiten Kenbu....

His decision was made.

Holding out his hand to Misao, he helped her to her feet and she staggers a bit, leaning on him for support.

"Makimachi Misao is our new Vice-President."

Misao's eyes widened and then they closed as she smiled.

And then the rest was a blur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn my brain is tapped. Sorry for shortness guys.


	4. Rain, Leather, Wind, Feathers

Author's Notes: Greatness or lack there of is the attributed to the absolute stress I have been under as of late.

And on that note.

WYLD STALLIONS RULES!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 4: Rain, Leather, Wind, Feathers

"For the last time NO!!!!" Misao yelled as Aoshi dragged her out of their room as others watched from there doorways at the commotion. It was quite a sight seeing the cool and stoic Shinomori Aoshi impatiently dragging out the short, screeching Misao.

"Makimachi...Shinomori...what's going on here?" Saitoh asked, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Makimachi sustained injuries in our match yesterday and refuses to go to Takani-sensei for treatment."

" I see...and you?"

"Overrode his decision as his superior and upperclassman."

"Aoshi-senpai I will kick you if you don't let me go..ow!" Misao yelped as she aggravated the bruise on her shoulder.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Misao. You always refuse to see Takani-sensei. Wether you are afraid of doctors or not as President of the Kendo Team I am ordering you as my second in command to seek medical attention."

"Or what?" she spat out.

"Or you're off the team. I won't tolerate neglect."

Misao shut her mouth and scowled. That Aoshi would go that far....perhaps he was worried, which made her slightly happy, but going to Takani-sensei was trouble. If the doctor knew her secret...

"Maaa maa, Aoshi, I'll take Misao-dono to Takani-sensei." Kenshin offered, and Misao shot him a grateful look.

" I suppose it will suffice."

"Good, wonderful now all of you shut the hell up. You're ruining my morning." Saitoh ordered as he marched back to him room as everyone blinked at him.

"Making him an RA was the worst idea ever." Sanosuke muttered.

"Indeed." Misao agreed.

"Come along Misao-dono." Kenshin said and Misao nodded and followed.

Aoshi groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"I must ask Himura sometime his secret with handling Makimachi." Aoshi mumbled.

"It's really no secret. Kenshin is friends with him and talks to him. Once you really get to know Misao well he's easy to figure out. Oh, and I suggest you not break him in as you did me. He may not be as lenient as I was about the handcuffs and really smite you for it."

Aoshi glared at Sano.

"You stole all my clothes and hid them for three days as revenge."

"Yea, but I left you your trench coat."

"It was ninety-degree weather."

"Yeah well, unless you're a beautiful woman intending on straddling me, don't handcuff me."

Aoshi blinked and shook his head.

"Broke the fourth wall didn't I?" Sano said slightly embarrassed.

"Aa."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao followed Kenshin to the Health Offices whistling. Kenshin stopped and sighed, turning to face Misao.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Misao-dono...perhaps it would be easier for you if you told Aoshi the truth. I doubt he'd tell anyone."

"NO WAY!! No no no!"

"But.."

"Look Himura, seeing as I live in the same room with him, have seen him in states of undress, and that he sleeps four feet from me, I don't think the fact of my gender will make him go 'Gee Misao, that's A okay! I won't tell!'"

Kenshin blinked and made an 'oro' face.

"Forget it, Himura. Listen and listen up good. I have no intention of Aoshi-senpai ever knowing my secret. He's...someone I respect more than anyone else and I don't want to ruin whatever friendship there is between him and I."

Seeing her expression...the glimmer of sadness and longing in her eyes...it made sense suddenly.

"Misao-dono...you love hi.."

"Don't say it, Himura. Please. Get some bandages so you can fix me up. I'll be in the greenhouse."

Kenshin watched her run away and shook his head softly. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. It was no wonder Misao was both happy and panicked at rooming with Aoshi. She was in love with him.

He would keep her secret that he would. Because she also kept his.

Walking into the Health Offices, Kenshin approached the desk and smiled at the black haired woman behind the desk.

"Megumi-dono, good morning."

"Ah, Ken-san morning! How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Can I get some bandages and some liniment?"

"Sure thing. Get into a fight?" she asked with a foxish laugh.

"No no. It's for a friend."

"Ah, that baka roosterhead? Tell him if he injures his hand again this year I won't fix it."

"Uh..it's not for Sanosuke."

"Oh? Very well then." Megumi said as she disappeared into the back and quickly returned with a roll of bandage and the liniment.

"Thanks, Megumi-dono."

She smirked and patted his hand.

"It's no trouble Ken-san? But how will you repay me?" she asked in a suggestive tone.

Kenshin began turning red and laughed nervously.

"Ah..I have to go practice..uh..class! Goodbye!!"

And with that Kenshin ran out.

Megumi laughed and sat back down. She really did love teasing Kenshin. Shaking her head, she returned to her task at hand as she flipped a page in her manga.

"Ah...Yuki in leather. God bless Kaikan Phrase."

And thus a productive day began for Takani Megumi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi sat before his computer typing out a report, casually sipping at a cold green tea soda. It was nice and quiet with Misao out for the day and he could finally concentrate on the work at hand. His uniform shirt was unbuttoned revealing the black tee-shirt underneath and he had on his thin-framed reading glasses.

::beep beep::

He watched as his Instant Messenger window popped up.

NinjaBeatsPirate8: Aoshi-senpai! Whatcha doing?

He sighed. Exchanging screen names with Misao had seemed like a good idea the semester before, but now he was re-examining the fact.

IndigoOkashira: A report.

NinjaBeatsPirate8: Oh? That's sux! I think I have one due tomorrow or something like that.

IndigoOkashira:...Shouldn't you work on it?

NinjaBeatsPireate8: Che! I'll do it later! It's not due till like 3-ish.

IndigoOkashira: You know the Academic Probation Rules.

NinjaBeatsPirate8: I'm going to do it! I have to finish up here first.

IndigoOkashira: Where are you?

NinjaBeatsPirate8: Covering watching the pool hall. I have three more hours to go.

IndigoOkashira: Did you go to Takani-sensei?

NinjaBeatsPirate8: Yes. I'm all bandagey.

IndigoOkashira: Alright. I have to work.

NinjaBeatsPirate8: Probably...I'm boooooooored.

IndigoOkashira is currently unavailable.

Misao scoffed and closed her Instant Messenger.

"Can't believe he signed off and didn't say goodbye. Bastard. Ow." she groaned, rubbing her shoulder.

She loved kendo yes. Pain. No.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Now really Shinomori-san, it's not THAT bad what I'm asking! It's only for two and a half hours and it's for a good cause."

Aoshi closed his eyes, feeling a slight dull pain forming at his temple.

"Tokio-san, I am quite flattered that you have asked...but I really must..."

The tall burgundy haired woman narrowed her amber eyes, going from innocent to menacing is two seconds flat.

"Shinomori-san, I reallllllllly didn't want to resort to this but...if you don't comply with my request I must make this little piece of information public knowledge." she said in a low voice, waving a file in front of his face.

Aoshi grabbed it, opened, and sweat-dropped.

"What time?"

"1pm until 3:30 pm tomorrow afternoon. The illustration majors really appreciate it greatly."

"I'm sure they do." he muttered.

Takagi Tokio was a teacher's assistant who worked at the neighboring college, Himawari College, and worked for the art department. She was relatively nice...but utterly devious when she needed to get something accomplished.

Since the campuses were quite close, both colleges shared a building for the Art classes and this the boys at Ajisai weren't THAT quite deprived of females...but most of the students at Ajisai didn't really study art anyway.

Tokio had sought him out to model for the Illustration 2 class who were to draw a certain image for an assignment Tokio had said was called 'Fallen Angel'.

"Well Shinomori-san, I'll be leaving then. Oh, say hello to your resident wolf for me, ok?" she said with a wink and walked away.

He assumed she was referring to Saitoh, who appeared to be the object of her affection. He wasn't sure whether he pitied Saitoh or not.

Sighing again, Aoshi spun on his heels and walked back to him dorm to take a long needed break.

As she headed back to Himawari, Tokio saw the familiar blue-black head of Misao and grinned.

"Hey! Makimachi!!!!"

Misao stopped and turned, blinking.

"Yes?"

Tokio ran up to her and threw a hand over Misao's shoulder.

"Makimachi buddy ol' pal! I got a favor to ask of you!"

Misao grimaced. Tokio asking a favor was usually not a good thing.

"What is this favor?"

"Well you see, your grumpy RA seems to be ignoring so I was just wondering if you could give this to him!" she said, handing Misao an envelope.

"Uhhh..what is it?"

"That's none of your concern. Just get it to him....and I'll let you come to class with me tomorrow."

"Why would I want to go to Illustration class?"

"Because, I managed to coerce a certain kendo team captain into modeling for us."

Misao gulped.

"A..Aoshi-senpai...modeling? Will he be...naked?"

Tokio laughed.

"Oh no no, my little in the closet friend. But trust me, for what's required you'll love it."

"Um..I'm not in the closet." Misao grumbled.

"Oh riiiiiiiiight. And that's why your heart does a little thump thump for Shinomori-san? I admit he is a damn good looking male specimen, although I prefer more wolfish types."

"Yeah. Your tastes are questionable."

"Makimachi!"

"But I guess...ok we have a deal."

"See. You're gay for Shinomori-san. Admit it!"

"I AM NOT!!! He's my superior, my captain..."

"Your secret love..."

"I'm leaving!!!" Misao said as she walked off waving.

"Don't forget about my letter!!!"

"YEA! FINE!" Misao yelled and ignored the looks she got.

If she wasn't pretending to be a boy, she figured Tokio would most likely be her best friend...but as it was...she was a pain in the ass.

Feeling slightly devious, she looked at the envelope and with a sly grin opened it and read...and laughed her ass off.

"My my Tokio...I so would love to see Saitoh's reaction to this."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"No."

"But you agreed."

"No!"

"Okay, but then you deal with it when Ajisai discovers about your old extra-curricular activities at Toudai."

".........."

"Glad to see you see it my way." Tokio said proudly as she handed Aoshi the bag and ushered him to the closet where with a look of annoyance he stepped in and she shut the door for him to change.

As the room of students set up their sketchpads, Misao walked in carrying a soda with her.

"Did you give it to him?" Tokio asked, walking to stand next to Misao at the back of the classroom.

"Yes. Well..I told him it was an important letter from one of the departments."

"Good thinking, Makimachi. Now get ready for your reward. I swear to God I'm a genius." Tokio smirked.

"A mad genius."

"Touche."

Suddenly the closet door opened and Aoshi walked out looking slightly peeved.

Misao's jaw dropped.

Aoshi was wearing a pair of leather pants with chains dangling from the waist and had a pair of fake black wings hanging from his back.

He really did look like a fallen angel. A sexy, tempting angel.

"You really are so gay for him. Stop drooling." Tokio murmured, whipping out a digital camera and directing Aoshi into a pose.

As Aoshi complied, he then noticed Misao and almost stumbled. He had no clue as to what his second in command was doing there...but for some reason Misao looked shocked, flushed, and almost...aroused?

'Don't think in that direction!' his mind yelled.

Aoshi got into the requested pose, which was to stand slightly at a 3/4 angle and have his head face the class.

As the artists sketched, Tokio snapped pictures.

"I'll sell ya each pic for 1000 yen each." Tokio murmured to Misao.

"A...A...shut up." Misao said embarrassed.

She tried to look away, and began gulping her soda down rapidly feeling suddenly flush. She knew Aoshi was good-looking and sexy and all...but like this...he was temptation personified. This was bad...because it was hard enough dealing with pretending and her crush on Aoshi...but now....she heard thunder clouds in the distance.

'Oh good! Nature's providing the cold shower!!'

Two and half hours later, the students got up and left as Misao hung her head out the window and watched it rain.

"Hey Makimachi, your wonderboy's leaving. Go catch up! He didn't change out of the leather."

"He..what?"

"You heard me. Now get your ass out there and be a cliche. It's raining, he's your bishounen hero..go."

"This isn't a yaoi anime."

"Might as well be."

"You're a strange one, Tokio."

"Hmm, but at least I'm honest about my feelings."

"Right, I'm going!" Misao said and ran after Aoshi as they stepped out into the rain and began walking back to the dorms.

"Misao, what were you doing there?"

"Um, Tokio invited me."

"Why?"

"I...really can't say. I guess she thought it would be funny if I were there when you were posing. Since we're on the same team and all." Misao said, praying he didn't see through her lying.

"I see." he murmured, and as the rain poured on him Misao decided then she would never meet a man as handsome and beautiful as Shinomori Aoshi.

Aoshi watched Misao brush her bangs to shake off drops of water and for a moment it was as if he was looking at a very pretty girl. And that scared him. He had been celibate for some time now, and he hoped his strange thoughts lately about his petite room mate were just some warped result from it.

"Aoshi-senpai, how did Tokio manage to coerce you?"

"That's personal information, Misao."

"Okay." she replied, wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

As they made their way back to their floor, Aoshi got out his keycard while Misao shook out her braid.

"Makimachi! What was the meaning of this?" Saitoh asked, suddenly appearing behind them.

Misao fought the urge to laugh and shrugged.

"Eh, she said it was department business! Don't look at me!" she replied, and as Aoshi opened their door Misao walked in quickly and laughed as Aoshi shut the door.

"What was that about?" Aoshi asked, peeling off his jacket, leaving him shirtless as he went through a drawer to get a dry shirt.

"Oh...Tokio wrote him a letter. A very...interesting letter." Misao said laughing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saitoh looked at the letter in his hand again for the hundredth time that day. Takagi Tokio...she was something alright.

'Dear Hajime,

I can't understand why you ignore me so much. Do I bother you? Perhaps you're just not used to having pretty girls flirting with you? Maybe I am a bit overzealous but I can't help my feelings.

I like you. A lot.

I love the way you walk, even smoke. I almost envy every cigarette that touches your lips because my lips want to feel yours. I want to feel your lips.

I've seen you a couple times at the clubs and I wonder what you're doing there cause you seem so serious sometimes. I notice some girls have approached you and it's all I can do to bite my tongue and not walk over there and do something to get them leave. Ah, but you don't welcome their advances.

Perhaps sometime if I approach you, you won't reject me. I've always wanted to dance with you. Among other things. I'm really more interested in horizontal dancing. I hope my boldness doesn't startle you.

And if you think I'm seriously writing all this then guess again pal!! HA!!!

But really, you know I like you. Stop making me wait around already and give me an answer already.

Yes or no?

Much love,

Tokio.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La la la! HYPER!!! THERE! I UPDATED! GYAH!!!


	5. She's No Sheep

Author's Notes: La dee laaaa..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 5: She's No Sheep

It was exactly six am when Saitoh arose as the first rays of dawn shined throughout his room. He rolled out of bed and changed into jogging pants and a sweatshirt, put on sneakers, and left his room for his daily morning jog.

He jogged from the dorm to the student center, past the student center, and down the trail through the trees.

He always jogged this early, without people bothering him.

He hated the stupidity of his peers.

The morning was scarlet and grey, like soft pearly orange. It was calm.

As he ran he noticed a figure ahead, dressed in dark red and running as he was. Dark red hair tied in a ponytail.

It was her.

Takagi Tokio.

Her letter had both annoyed and mildly amused him, as did much of the rare conversations between them.

He recalled the first time he met her.

It was when some canvases had gone missing in her classes, and she deduced it was Ajisai students' doing.

She had stormed over to his dorm and demanded to speak to the person in charge, and thus he has assumed authority as the RA was away on family business.

She had ranted and raved in a flurry of words and motions and he had to strain to keep up with her pace.

Finally she took a deep breath and grabbed him by his collar, yanking hard.

"So you better find any students who have access to that building and get them here ASAP!"

It was then he stared down at her with narrowed eyes and wrapped his hands around her wrist.

"Listen miss, I do not appreciate your attitude. Stolen canvases are Himawari school concern, not Ajisai. Please vacate these dorms."

She glared up at him, as if it was the most unheard of thing for someone to deny her. Such lovely indignation in her amber eyes.

He released her hands and backed away.

She had made a grumbling noise and stormed out, and then three days later his dorm got university security notifications courtesy of Himawari Art Department.

That girl's doing.

The matter was soon cleared up and it was indeed students at Ajisai pulling a prank. Tokio appeared smugly to retrieve them and had indeed DRAGGED the perpetrators by their ears down to the lobby and demanded the canvases.

He had watched as she got them and left satisfied, but not before winking at him before she left.

Since then, they often ran into each other in town or around the area between the two campuses.

In fact he sometimes wondered if she was merely seeking him out, and using befriending his fellow residents as a cover. But could one girl really be that desperate?

Girl...no. Takagi Tokio was no mere girl. The way she carried herself and the way she got things done, quite womanly.

He was quite sure she wasn't the type to spend all her time obsessing over a man, but then again, her attempts were becoming more zealous.

He watched as she slowed down for her brisk jogging pace and turned to look over her shoulder at him.

She stopped.

"Morning, Hajime." she said, informal as always with him. She was the only one who called him that.

Everyone referred to him as either 'Saitoh-san', 'Saitoh', or 'Saitoh-senpai'.

But she persisted in referring to him as Hajime.

"Takagi-san, good morning." he replied flatly.

She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"How many times do I tell you? Call me Tokio, please."

"It is too personal to address you as such."

She sighed and stepped closer to him, running a hand up his cloth covered chest.

"Ah, but I can hope." she purred, then stepped away and adjusted her ponytail.

He narrowed his eyes at her and turned his profile to her. Another flirtation.

It wasn't that he didn't like her, she was a respectable woman, but he just...didn't want a girlfriend.

He was a lone wolf and intended to stay that way.

He did not need her attentions or her dry humor or her amber eyes or her smile.

No indeed, he was just fine where he was.

So then why was it as she ran off, he felt a strange impulse to follow?

Perhaps she too was a wolf, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

She was no sheep, that was for sure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao heard the sneezing, and slammed her pencil down on her desk, turning narrowed eyes as Aoshi's form as he sat at the edge of his bed attempting to put his shoes on.

"Aoshi-senpai, you are in NO condition to go to class!" she fumed, standing up and walking over to him.

"I'm fine." he murmured, ignoring his wobbly vision and the clamminess of his heated flesh. He definitely had a fever.

"No you aren't! You've been coughing and sneezing for two days and last night you almost fell from the bathroom to your bed. You obviously have a fever and as your second in command I am ORDERING you to get back to bed!"

He glared up at her.

"You sound like a woman."

Misao blushed and cleared her throat nervously.

"Aoshi-senpai, you ARE not leaving this room if I have to use your much speculated about handcuffs to keep you here! If you go you'll never recover and what will kendo team do?!"

He sighed, kicking his shoes away and falling back, scooting to pull his blankets over him.

"There, are you satisfied?" he asked, ending on a cough.

"I will be in a minute." she murmured, and disappeared into the bathroom, then returned with a bottle of red liquid and a small plastic cup.

"Misao...what is that?"

"NyQuil."

"I do not need the aid of drugs."

She poured him the correct dosage and shot him a hard gaze.

"Oh yes you do! This will help you rest and if I have to I WILL force it down your throat!"

He pursed his lips and took the cup, drinking, and handing her back the cup. She smiled and put the NyQuil on her desk and grabbed her bag.

"I'll be back in an hour. Please get some rest." she called out, shutting the door as Aoshi grumbled, turning on his side.

As Misao walked towards the elevator, Sano waved to her as he pressed the button.

"Sano, is Aoshi-senpai always so stubborn when he's sick?"

"Che, I dunno. I never really cared. Why?"

"Because I had to yell at him to stay in bed and made him take NyQuil. He can be such a baby."

"Right....Misao, you do realize NyQuil is really mostly alcohol."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, as I recall, Shinomori has no tolerance for it."

Misao blinked, and then her eyes widened.

"Oh crap!!!!!....Ah well. He'll just be passed out. I can't afford to skip class today."

Sanosuke chuckled.

"Now that's love."

Misao stiffened.

"Ehhh?"

Sanosuke patted Misao's head.

"Look Misao, I may not be as smart as you or the Ice Block bookwise, but I see how you look at him, talk about him, act around him. You're like a lovesick schoolgirl...boy. Whatever. The point is, no one would care if you're gay. I mean shit, most of us have been suspecting it for over a year."

Misao narrowed her eyes, clenching a fist.

As the elevator doors opened to the lobby, Misao stepped out and Sanosuke staggered after her, a large hand print on his face.

"Honestly Sano, watch your mouth." Misao grumbled, slamming through the doors as Sanosuke sighed.

And then it struck him!

He could go visit Megumi-sensei and have her look at his face.

With a grin he practically ran out the doors and down the sidewalk towards the health building. Pestering his 'fox doctor' sounded like a good plan to perk his day up. He hoped she wasn't busy seeing to other people.

Strolling inside, he noticed her seated behind her desk reading what appeared to be a manga.

Slamming his palms on the desk he smirked as she looked up startled, practically jumping out of her chair. Seeing it was him, Megumi narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want Rooster?" she grumbled, turning her attention back to her manga.

Sanosuke sat on the edge of her desk.

"What? I can't pay a visit to my favorite fox doctor?"

She looked up and frowned.

"Unless you have a medical emergency you're wasting my time."

Sanosuke made an expression of mock hurt.

"Look at my face! Can't you see the red slap mark?" he asked, leaning his face closer to hers.

She made nervous coughing noise and noticed the red slap mark and scoffed.

"What girl did you piss off today?"

"None! It was Makimachi!"

Megumi chuckled.

"I'm sure you deserved it. So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Kiss it and make it all better?" he suggested, raising his eyebrows.

She stood up and crossed her arms.

"That's sexual harassment Sagara. I could report you to the dean."

Sanosuke stood up and raised his hands in defeat.

"Sorry sorry fox. Don't mean to upset you. I'm just teasing you."

"Yes, well, that is what you do best. Perhaps whenever you decide to grow up I might not treat you so coldly."

Sanosuke laughed, and walked close to her, smoothing the collar of her labcoat.

"I don't think you could ever really be a cold person Fox. Anyways, have a good day." he murmured, waving as he turned around and left.

Megumi sighed, slumping her shoulders and sitting back at her desk and picked up her Under the Full Moon manga.

Grabbing a stick of whipped chocolate pocky, she stuck in her mouth and pouted.

"If only that moron would get a brain." she lamented, and went back to reading about vampires and werewolves, and gender-bending.

Just as she flipped the page the door slammed open, making her jump and she looked up again with annoyance.

"Can't you people ever open a door normally?!" she vented, standing up as she felt a vessel in her forehead bulge.

She looked to see Tokio standing there, blinking.

"Having a rough day, Megumi-chan?" Tokio asked sarcastically, seating herself in one of the chairs across from Megumi's.

Megumi sat down and exhaled deeply, rubbing her temples.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Tokio-chan?"

Tokio grinned.

"What? Can't I visit my dear old former classmate?"

Megumi gave her a deadpan look.

"Ah, okay you caught me. I was wondering if you would do me a little favor."

"Oh God, what?"

"Well, at the Inter-University Sports Day, upper classmates have to get paired boy-girl for certain events. I want you to arrange it so I get paired with Hajime."

Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Tokio-chan! When are you going to give up on the human chimney! He's more interested in soba and cigarettes than people."

"Megumi-chan, you know how tenacious I am. Do you really think I'm just going to lay down and give up?! Oh ho ho no! The only way I'm laying down is if Hajime is on top of me!!"

Megumi cringed, groaning.

"I really could have done without that mental picture."

"Ah, sorry."

"So why should I help you?" Megumi asked, flipping through her manga.

Tokio smirked, making Megumi nervous.

"Summer Break in Okinawa." Tokio merely stated.

Megumi tensed, sweat-dropping.

"I'll see what I can do." she replied.

Tokio beamed, jumping up.

"Why thank you! Have a nice day!" she said, walking away. Sometimes it was good being well-informed, and always carrying a camera around.

If only Tokio would use her powers for more good.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao opened the door to her room and sluggishly walked inside, feeling tired. She had spent hours in the library researching until she couldn't see anymore. Slumping her bag to the ground she kicked off her shoes and sighed.

And that's when she noticed it.

Aoshi laying on the floor next to his bed half-asleep.

"Aoshi-senpai!" she called out, running to his side. She groaned as she realized he fell out of bed and struggled to lift him up as she eased him back to his bed, leaning over him. She did not expect him to grab her and roll over, pinning her beneath him.

She blinked and squirmed.

"A.A.A.Aoshi-senpai!" she yelped out, watching as eyes opened, only half-way. His blue eyes were sleepy and drunk looking as he gazed down at her.

"Mm...you're so soft." he mumbled sleepily and Misao didn't have time to react when his lips moved against hers sensually.

It took her a moment to react, and even though she knew she shouldn't she responded, feeling her skin flush.

She moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing hers as his hands wondered to her jacket, pushing it aside as massaged her hip and shifted closer into her body. As his hands moved to under her white button down shirt and up towards her chest the desire hazing her mind cleared as she grabbed his hand and moved it away.

"Aoshi! We can't!" she called out, not noticing she had dropped the 'senpai'.

He look down at her and smiled.

"But you're so beautiful."

Her eyes widened at that but before she could respond he collapsed atop of her...fully passed out.

She tried to move an arm or a leg, but she couldn't. She couldn't budge from underneath him.

It was like heaven and hell being trapped beneath him and she was having a hard time controlling her hentai thoughts.

"Why me?" she groaned, closing her eyes and trying to get comfortable. She might as well go to sleep.

The next morning as the sun rose, Aoshi winced, eyes blinking as the sunlight hit them. He felt sluggish but warm and comfortable. As his eyes adjusted to the light he shifted, and realized something was underneath him.

Or rather someone.

Looking down he saw Misao's sleeping form beneath him and sat up quickly, causing her to stir.

"Mm...five more minutes.." she moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Misao, wake up."

Her eyes snapped open and she saw Aoshi sitting up before her. Sitting up quickly she looked at him.

"Ah...um..good morning?"

"What happened?" he asked seriously.

"I came back last night and found you passed out on the floor so I tried to get you back in bed but you grabbed me and rolled over and you're too heavy for me to push so I kinda got stuck."

He ran a hand through his hair and got up, headed for the bathroom.

"A..Aoshi-senpai that's really what happened!" she called out, wincing as he slammed the door shut.

"Well, maybe not all.." she murmured, and got up and went to her bed and buried herself under the covers.

Aoshi took a quick shower and as he wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped the condensation off the mirror. He looked at his reflection in contemplation.

Waking up with Misao...it was startling...but in that it felt...weirdly right. He had a strange feeling something had happened, but Misao said nothing had.

Rubbing his eyes he began to brush his teeth and thought.

Perhaps it was just sexual tension pent up from lack of activity. He hadn't had sex in over two years and maybe he was getting desperate. Misao did look so feminine and was always doting on him.

The last he needed was to question his sexuality.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Aoshi-senpai, are you feeling better at all?"

He looked up and realized that he did feel better.

"Aa. Thank you, Misao."

"No problem."

Wiping his mouth with a face towel Aoshi took one last look in the mirror and exited the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

Misao, who was now in bed laying down, blinked owlishly at him.

"Forget your clothes?"

"Aa. So turn around." he muttered and she merely snorted and threw her covers over her head.

"There, now I can't see a thing!"

Aoshi sighed at her antics and dressed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

From behind a small desk in her makeshift "office" Tokio sat chewing on a stick of Coconut Pocky and going over illustration slides. Aoshi had really turned out to be an excellent model, and she almost wished she could coerce him into modeling again.

But alas, she only truly blackmailed a person once. She wasn't a total bitch like that.

Her feet were kicked up onto the desk and she hummed to herself as she organized the slides.

"Oi, Tokio!"

Tokio looked up to see Misao standing in the door and smiled.

"Come in and shut the door."

Misao complied and watched as Tokio set the slides down and took a set of photos from her desk.

"Here's your beloved captain, as promised." Tokio murmured, handing Misao the photos. Misao placed them in her bookbag and set it down.

"So Tokio, you ever going to get him to model again?"

Tokio shook her head.

"As much as we both would like that, I doubt it. Too bad though, he's a natural beauty."

"Yea..I mean sure!"

Tokio rolled her eyes.

"Misao...I really can't wait for you to come out so you can really be my gay best buddy. Every girl should have one."

Misao winced.

"You're so abrasive sometimes."

"I prefer tenacious, cheeky even! Say...you know, even with that petite build..you could be a good model youself...got that whole uke-ish vibe."

"No. No no no." Misao began, feeling nervous as Tokio began circling her.

Tokio stopped in front of Misao and toyed with her jacket.

"It pays pretty well!"

"I don't want to!"

"Why? Are you like maimed or something?"

"No..I just..."

Misao couldn't even finish when Tokio suddenly grabbed her shirt and ripped it open. Tokio gazed...her eyes widened...and then she laughed.

The damn woman laughed.

"It's not funny!!!" Misao said frowning, trying to put her shirt back together and finally just grabbed some safety pins from Tokio's desk.

"Y..You...You're a girl! That's so funny!! I seriously thought you were gay all this time but no! You're a girl! This is...this is....ahahahahah!!"

"Tokio!!"

"W...ahaha?"

"You can't tell anyone!! Only Kenshin knows and I'll get kicked out of school if anyone find outs and..it's not funny!"

"Yes yes it is! Oh wow! We are all so dumb!!! Everyone believes you're a guy...don't sweat it, hun, I won't say anything."

Misao breathed a sigh of relief...then eyes Tokio suspiciously.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Huh?" Tokio asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Tokio, you're you. With this information you not using it to get me to do something for you is just...not you."

Tokio grinned like a cat.

"Well now that you mention it, I should like to continue correspondence with that wolf RA of yours."

Misao's face fell deadpan.

"Oh God..I've become your messenger bitch."

"Now now! It won't be so bad! Here!" Tokio murmured, handing Misao a letter.

"You know, Tokio, it's only correspondence if he actually replies."

"Meh, technicalities." she said with a dismissive wave.

Misao hung her head and sighed.

"Maybe I should have just gone to Toudai."

"Ohoho, maybe if you did you would have gotten nailed by your kendo-honey."

Misao's head whipped up.

"What?"

Tokio waved her hand again.

"Oh nothing! Listen, maybe you should tell him."

"Aoshi-senpai?! Hell no!! He'd hate me forever!"

"Oh please. He'll get over it. If anything he might take it out on you in a good way."

Misao looked confused for a moment, then winced.

"You're such a hentai baka!"

Tokio grinned.

"I am, and a busy one at that so get your ass out of here. And really Misao, you didn't need to lie to me! It's pretty cool that you're a girl after all."

"Oh please, had you known, I'd have been your messenger girl all this time."

"Well that is true."

"I'm gone!"

"Later!"

Tokio sat her desk as Misao shut the door and chuckled.

"Oh Misao...if you only knew....both of you have secrets. Teehee...I wonder if those infamous handcuffs are going to get used."

And thus Tokio felt amusement for the rest of the day, Megumi finally got to finish her manga, Sano's face went back to normal, Saitoh was still contemplating Tokio, Aoshi was thinknig about Misao, and Misao...

Was cursing being a messenger.

She really hated talking to Saitoh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sigh...birthday coming up and a busy week ahead so writing may take a lull. And I really need a second job so if updates are slow please understand try not to demand anything out of me. Onegai?

There are...oh god...like eight more chapters of this left. Why did I plan that? Ugh....


	6. What a Drag

Author's Notes: Sorry, for the slowness, I've been really sick this week.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 6: What a Drag

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Misao at sat in a circle in their dorm's common room, staring at a closed manilla envelope as if their lives depending on it.

"Where the hell is Saitoh so we can get this started." Misao grumbled as other students sat around anxiously.

All waiting for Saitoh Hajime.

Finally just as suspense got the best of Sanosuke and he went to reach for it, a hand moved and slapped his away.

"Back off ahou, this is the job of the RA." Saitoh murmured, and everyone crowded around him.

Silencing everyone, he opened the envelope.

"Well....looks like our competition is getting creative." Saitoh murmured, setting the list down.

It was time for the annual Ajisai Dare Night between the two halls, and everyone was anxious to keep their title for the third year in a row.

Saitoh grabbed the list again, and quickly read it off, the wheels in his mind turning.

"Alright you pack of morons, this is how we're going to act: we'll break the dares by floors. Items 1-4 will be dealt with by floor 1, 5-8 is floor 2, 9-12 is floor 3, and 13-16 is floor 4. Sort out the dares however you wish at that point. Remember, this is our pride on the line, and mine. Fail me and you'll wish you were never born. Now...go team go." Saitoh said, walking out of the room while all the other students sweat-dropped.

Later, sitting around in Kenshin and Sano's room, Misao looked the list over again.

"Hmmm... this is some clever stuff. Those guys really are getting creative. Okay, I think we can figure out the dares that suit the best. We should really pair this off by rooms. Let me just re-write this....."

They all watched as Misao wrote out the dares.

"Okay. I think I have it. Himura and Sano, I marked on here the dares I think you'd be able to get done, and the ones Aoshi-senpai and I can get done."

Sanosuke read over the list and blinked.

"Figures you'd pick that one to do, Weasel."

"Which one?" Aoshi asked.

" 'Dress in drag, convincingly, and perform at the karaoke competition at the bar.'"

Aoshi blinked and looked to Misao who was blushing.

"Ah...well we should get a start on these! Good luck you two, let's go Aoshi-senpai!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kenshin and Sanosuke walked into town dressed in normal clothes. Sanosuke looked at the sheet of paper and sighed.

"Put on lingerie and ask a girl to pose for a picture with you."

"It is an embarrassing prospect, de gozaru."

"Well...seeing as I have more sex appeal than you..I can sacrifice some pride for this one."

"Oro?"

"That's right, Kenshin. Just keep 'oro-ing'."

Sanosuke led Kenshin into a small boutique, and looked around, browsing the racks.

"No...no...too ugly...not a good color..."

"Ano..Sano, you're really getting into this."

"I intend on winning, Kenshin! Now help me out here!!"

"Well if you insist...I think this would be...cute."

Sano blinked and looked at the lacy article in Kenshin's hands.

"Perfect!"

Grabbing it, Sanosuke ran into a dressing room and appeared moments later...

Dressed in his white pants and a black lace bra that had red satin shot through it, Sanosuke looked around and ignored the odd stares he received when he spotted a tall woman with dark hair with her back faced to him.

Running over to her, with Kenshin in tow, he stopped.

"Excuse me, Miss. Will you take a picture with me?"

The woman turned around and Sanosuke paled.

"M...Megitsune?"

She took one look at him and laughed.

"Why Sanosuke, I never knew..."

"Save it, it's for Dare Night. Take a photo with me and then you can try on some sexy lingerie for me."

She slapped him upside the head.

"Baka. I'll take a picture though. Ken-san, I get to keep a copy though."

"Um..sure." Kenshin murmured, pulling out the disposable camera they had bought at a drugstore on the way to town.

Sano threw an arm over Megumi and posed giving a 'V' sign and Kenshin snapped the photo.

"Thanks, Megumi-dono." Kenshin murmured, putting the camera back in his pocket.

"Yea, kitsune, you life saver you!" Sano said, grabbing her and dipping her, giving her a big kiss on the mouth.

She stiffened, but before she could respond he stood up and took the bra off, grabbed his white jacket and put it on without buttoning it up.

"This would look good on you, kitsune. Not as good as on me, but still.."

"Ano, Sano...the check out lady is staring. We should go, de gozaru."

Sano nodded and winked at Megumi as they quickly left, leaving her with the bra in hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi and Misao walked down the sidewalk, Misao looking at the list. Aoshi was wearing his uniform pants and a black tee-shirt, and Misao wore jeans and a dark navy shirt with a large denim jacket over it.

"Okay, I'll take the karaoke bar and you handle the...hmm....fundoshi dare."

Aoshi grabbed the list from Misao, read it, and narrowed his eyes at her.

_- in the middle of a crowd, demonstrate kendo...in ONLY a fundoshi._

"No. I will not do that."

"Aoshi-senpai! No offense, but you're too....manly to pull of the drag thing and I can't pull that off. Che, it's like they really knew what they were thinking on these dares." Misao muttered.

Aoshi sighed.

"Very well. I'll do it and meet you at the bar."

"Ah, why not just meet up back at the dorm, okay? Bye."

Misao ran off, waving.

Aoshi sighed.

He was sure Misao would win the drag karaoke...

Shaking his head from those thoughts, he walked off and frowned.

'Fundoshi..'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sanosuke and Kenshin entered the bowling alley and Kenshin sighed.

"Why am I doing this?" Kenshin asked.

"Because you're better at bowling than I am."

Kenshin sighed as they went to the desk and got a lane and a pair of shoes.

Sanosuke reached into his coat pocket and got a can of spray cheese. Taking the shoes from Kenshin, he sprayed them full of cheese.

"Ano, what kind of person writes a dare of bowling a strike with cheese-filled shoes?"

"I dunno, Kenshin. We are weird ones at Ajisai. Here you go."

Kenshin sighed and put on the shoes, wincing at the feeling of the cheese. Getting up he grabbed a ball and slumped to the lane and began to bowl.

It took him a couple of turns but finally Kenshin scored a strike.

"Alright, man, one more down. Okay, let's get to the bathroom." Sano said, walking with Kenshin to the bathroom discreetly so no one would notice the cheese-filled shoes. Getting to the bathroom they quickly took the shoes off and washed off Kenshin's feet, and Kenshin put his sneakers back on as they grabbed the cheesy shoes and ran out of the bathroom, threw them on the counter, and ran out of the bowling alley quickly, hearing the distant yelling of one of the bowling alley employees.

"Sano, what's next?"

Sanosuke looked at the list and grinned.

"Ooh, a fun one! We're going flag-swiping."

"Oro?"

"Steal a Himawari flag. Ehehe, I'm sure Tokio-san will love that." Sano said as they called a cab to Himawari.

"Perhaps we may need the assistance of our rather unpopular RA, de gozaru."

Sanosuke cringed.

"I...ugh...I hate to admit it..you may have a point." Sanosuke groaned.

"Hmm..I'll do the talking. We'd get more accomplished without any arguing."

"I suppose." Sanosuke murmured.

As they arrived back to their dorm, they approached Saitoh's door and knocked.

"State reason or die." Saitoh murmured from behind the door.

"Ah, Saitoh, it's about a dare?"

Saitoh opened the door, wearing navy pants and a navy shirt, a black tee-shirt, cigarette in mouth.

"Well about time one of you worms realized you need my expertise. What do you need, Himura?"

"Well, we need to steal a flag from Himawari. And if I remember correctly Takagi-san is the one in charge of campus patrol tonight..."

Saitoh smirked.

"Leave Tokio to me. Let's proceed to battle."

"Battle?" Sanosuke and Kenshin asked, sweat dropping.

Saitoh led the two of them to the elevator and down, apparent he was in warrior mode. Kenshin and Sanosuke wondered when Saitoh had gotten crazy.

Correction.

More crazy.

Leading them down the path towards the Himawari campus, Saitoh began listing a plan of action.

"I suspect from casual observation that Tokio patrols near the flags around now. I shall distract her while you two quickly grab a flag. I suspect I can buy you five to ten minutes. Synchronize watches."

Saitoh set his watch, Kenshin set his, Sanosuke...held up a bare wrist.

"Fuck it, I'll go by Kenshin's." he muttered as they approached the gates.

"I'll go first, you two hide in the trees. When the opportune time appears, grab the flag." Saitoh said to Kenshin.

"I'm here too. Always telling Kenshin like I'm not important..."

"You aren't."

Sanosuke made 'che' noise and crossed his arms.

Saitoh walked on and Sanosuke and Kenshin snuck into the trees near the two flagpoles as they watched the tall RA wait.

"He's either full of himself or a smart bastard." Sanosuke muttered.

"Aa.."

Saitoh stood and waited, knowing his 'prey' would soon appear. He sighed, not sure if he agreed with the plan he was about to embark on.

And then she appeared, walking by with a whistle, not noticing him at first.

"Evening."

She paused, jumping slightly in surprise, and turned to face him.

"Ha..Hajime?"

"Come with me for a moment, I want to talk."

She nodded her head, and followed him, heart thumping. She looked at their hands, since he had taken hers as he led her away.

He led her to the building across from the flagpole, leaning against the wall as she faced him, back to the flagpole.

"What's this all about?"

"Well, I must say...at first I was...annoyed by your letters. I find your fixation on me a bit odd but...lately I've been thinking..."

"Yes?" she asked, her amber eyes searching his.

His gaze flickered over her shoulder to Kenshin and Sanosuke who ran to the flag pole and did their best to quietly lower a flag...

Which meant someone what noisely.

"What is tha..."

Before she could turn her head to see what the noise was, Saitoh grabbed the back of her head and slammed his lips to hers.

She stifled a gasp, and Saitoh watched with one eye open as he 'distracted' Tokio to see Kenshin jump up and un-clip a flag, as Sano grabbed it from him and they ran away, flag in hand.

Saitoh smirked against Tokio's mouth.

For about two seconds.

Because then he found himself slammed hard against the wall as her hands roamed under his shirt, over the plane of his hard chest, and back down to his hips as she lifted her head away from his and grinned.

"Well well, Hajime, never thought you'd finally get the balls to do something about me."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and pushed her way, walking away.

She merely laughed.

"So does this mean we can go out on a date?" she asked.

He ignored her. She sighed and turned, and blinked.

She looked at the flagpole.

Then at his retreating form.

Then back at the flagpole.

"SAITOH HAJIME!!! YOU BASTARDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao looked into the brightly lit mirror as she applied charcoal colored eyeliner in a smudge effect around her eyes, making the blue stand out more.

She looked at the outfit she wore, and grimaced.

A flashy silver dress with feathers at the end and platform sandals.

"Well honey, you're on!" a tall man dressed in a bright lime shirt and pants said, ushering her on stage.

She sighed and muttered a fine.

'Go figure I enter a drag contest. I go from a girl pretending to be a boy to a girl pretending to be a boy pretending to be a girl. Mou! Honestly.'

Walking to the microphone, a spotlight shined on her and she cleared her throat.

"Goo...Good evening everyone! How are y'all doing?! Like my dress?!" she asked, thinking of a certain drag queen whose name began with a 'K', as she did her little performance.

The music began and Misao sweat-dropped for a moment, wishing she hadn't picked that particular song.

__

Gomen ne sunao o kanakute

_yume no naka nara ieru_

_shikoukai no wa shotto suzen_

_imasugu aitai yo_

_Nakitaku naru you na moonlight_

_denwa mo dekinai midnight_

_daata juunjo doushiyo_

_heart wa mangekyo_

As Misao performed, she never saw the tall figure that entered the bar and sit, and go slack jawed at her.

Aoshi sat, watching.

Misao looked....

If he didn't know any better he'd have SWORN Misao was a girl.

But that was impossible, right?

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare_

_nandomo meguriau_

_Seiza no mata na kikazore_

_uranau koi no yufue_

_onaji kuni ni umaretano_

_miracle romance_

_shinjite-iru no?_

_Miracle romance_

Misao took a nervous bow, groaning silently, and then paused, panicky when she saw Aoshi.

Hopping offstage, her heart pounded as Aoshi approached her.

'He knows! He knows! He knows!!!'

Aoshi merely loomed next to Misao, unsure of what to say.

"You...looked convincing."

Misao breathed a sigh of relief.

Then jokingly hit Aoshi on the arm.

"Hey! Don't you start that now too! Anyway, I'm going to change." Misao muttered, quickly running backstage and changing back into her clothes.

She returned to Aoshi's side as the results were being announced.

"And the winner is...Makimachi Misao!!"

Misao jumped up in excitement and went to accept her prize of 2000 yen as Aoshi pulled out a disposable camera and took a picture.

Exiting the bar, Aoshi looked at Misao as she pocketed the yen bills.

"You really do though, look like a girl." he muttered.

Misao's face flushed.

"Well then, guess I'll be a successful J-rocker one day. They all look like women anyway. Except for Hyde. Hyde is eternally the perfect looking man."

Aoshi's steps faltered.

He knew he shouldn't ask but...

"Misao, do you like boys?"

Misao made a choking noise and stopped.

"Aoshi-senpai...what..."

"I'm sorry. It's not my business."

Misao smirked.

"Well, I can say this: I like you...And Himura and Sano. And Tokio-san..."

Aoshi sighed.

"Right."

"And you Aoshi-senpai?"

He didn't reply and Misao laughed.

"Don't worry, Aoshi-senpai. I'm straight. Believe me." Misao said, sighing internally.

'But that DOES mean I like boys.'

The two walked back towards the campus and Aoshi sighed.

"I hate Dare Night."

"Yea. It's only fun until someone wears a dress."

Aoshi stifled a chuckle at that.

"You do realize you're still wearing make-up, right?"

"Of course. Might as well shake up the boyos as is."

"As long as you don't wear make-up to kendo practice."

Misao laughed at that, then sighed.

If things were different, if she could tell Aoshi the truth, this would be...something more, wouldn't it? Her mind wondered.

She looked up at his profile, the tan skin of his neck, the strong line of his jaw, those mysterious blue eyes...

She could almost cry at the irony.

She slept four feet from him, shared a room with him, spent more time with him than anyone...she loved him...

But to everyone she was a boy.

'Maybe I should have gone to a normal college, but then I wouldn't have met Aoshi...well I might have and then I could've met him as myself...ugh......'

"Misao, watch out for that.."

"What? OoF!" Misao cried out as she walked into door.

"Door...." Aoshi finished, opening the door for Misao, who walked into the dorm with an even redder face.

As they walked to the common room, Kenshin and Sano were hanging up the Himawari flag with pride while Saitoh appeared to be downing drinks of...mouth wash?

"Weasel. Shinomori. Did you complete your assignments?"

"Done and done. Drag karaoke and fundoshi-kendo fun." Misao said, tossing the list down at Saitoh.

Saitoh looked at the list then back at them.

"You didn't complete the last dare."

"What?"

"The last dare."

He handed the list back to Misao and she read it over, blinked, then threw it down.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No!"

"Misao-dono, what does it say?"

Saitoh took the list and read it off.

"Kiss a fellow roommate for five seconds."

Kenshin and Sanosuke blinked.

"Count us out."

Saitoh smirked.

"Well Weasel. Shinomori. It's up to you."

Misao stiffened in discomfort.

He couldn't ask that of her...of Aoshi. It was too cruel, it was too much, it was too..

Before Misao could think Aoshi simply grabbed her and pressed his cool lips against hers, simply pressed.

It was too..nice.

The flash of a camera startled her and Misao pushed away and ran out of the common room to the elevator.

She didn't want to cry, as she got into the elevator and made her way to her room.

She didn't want to cry, as she burst into their dorm room and into the bathroom to wash her face.

She didn't want to admit it was tears that were mixing with the warm water.

Aoshi had kissed her. For her a dare. It had felt good. But meant nothing.

And that stung.

"Misao?"

She looked up from the sink, water dripping from her face as Aoshi stood in the door way.

"I should have asked."

Misao sighed, putting on a false smile.

"It's fine. It was for a dare, right?" she said, walking past him and to her bed. She sat down and grabbed a book, half paying attention to it as Aoshi sat on his bed across from her and began removing his socks.

"You seem upset."

"I'm fine, Aoshi-senpai. Really."

"I see." he murmured, but Aoshi kept watching her.

Misao, having enough of it, set her book down.

"You should have asked." she said crossing her arms.

"Again, I'm sorry. Tonight's been...the semester's been weird." Aoshi said, losing himself in his train of thought as Misao snuck up on him and pinned him onto his back.

"Misao, what are you....."

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

"See, next time ask." she said, hopping off of him as he actually blushed.

"There won't be a next time."

"Ah...right..." Misao said with a laugh, picking her book back up.

And thus the strange tension between the two grew.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's kinda lame, but I've been sick. T.T


	7. Could You Guess?

Author's Notes: Cold, GYAH! Winter, GYAH! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 7: Could You Guess?

Lips, warm and soft against his. Swift, gentle pressure....

Sending a thousand shivers up his spine, making his skin burn.

A simple kiss. A short kiss.

His cheeks flushed as he looked back at the book on his desk and closed his eyes, removing his glasses to rub them.

He was thinking about it again. Kissing Misao. Misao kissing him.

He shouldn't be thinking about it.

It was all for a dare, Misao had kissed him to get even....

It was meaningless...

So then why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

He had been kissed before, but nothing like...nothing like that.

It was so simple and sweet, but so promising....a caress..

He was almost appalled at himself for thinking that he...wanted more. To kiss Misao again.

It wasn't right, was it? To want a man....

He hated feeling like this.

"Shinomori-san, please read from page 67."

Aoshi opened his eyes quickly and put his glasses back on and turned to the page and began reading.

He needed to stop this.

When facing temptation, sometimes all you can do is give in.

Could he do that?

Misao looked so much like a girl...soft skin...silky hair....

Could he pretend?

No...Misao was Misao. Boy. Girl. Misao was Misao.

And he seemed to want Misao.

Aoshi wanted nothing more than class to be over. He needed to talk to Misao. Immediately.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You want to bang hiiiiiiiiiiim....like he's a gooooooooooooooooooonggggg..."

Misao slapped the back of Tokio's head as they walked through the mall. Misao had classes cut early and so she had stopped to visit Tokio....who being Tokio kidnaped her and took her to the mall.

And made her dress like a girl.

Since it was a Tuesday and around one, no one from Ajisai would even be there in 'Girl Territory'. Misao had to admit though, it felt nice being able to wear her jeans and a tee-shirt without duct taping her chest.

She even noticed she got some stares, not as much as Tokio, but some. That made her feel a bit better.

"Tokio-chan, stop teasing me! I'll never be able to bang him as you say! He thinks I'm a guy and he ever did find out...."

"Yea, Shinomori would be quite pissed. I mean, have you ever seen him REALLY mad?"

"No....silently mad."

"Hmm, maybe he's the silent mad type. Still, I bet you'd LOVE him to unbind all that duct tape. I mean, that must hurt to take off and all."

"I'm used to it. And anyways, Kenshin knew me beforehand so I didn't have to wear so much of it last year."

"Ahh..."

Misao sighed, slurping her Mocha Coconut Chiller coffee drink.

"Tokio-chan...do you think that if I...if Aoshi-senpai had met me as a girl...would he.."

"He'd like you. Misao, boy or girl, you're you. And you're one of my absolute favorite people. Though that DAMN BASTARD wolf got downgraded!! GYAH!!"

Misao blinked.

"Why?"

"He....he's....aRG!!!"

"I...see. You should just jump him."

Tokio's eyes widened at Misao's words.

"By God, she's learning! I've trained you well!" Tokio said, wiping false tears from her eyes.

Misao furrowed her brows.

"Shut up. I should get back. I want to take a nap before Aoshi-senpai gets done with classes. He'll be done around four so I can probably get like two hours in."

"Fine fine. I'm done here."

They walked out of the mall and to Tokio's car, a Hyundai Elantra.

"You know what, I think I may give up on dating and boys. They really annoy me." Tokio announced as she turned the car on.

"If only it was that easy." Misao sighed.

As they headed back towards campus, Misao reached in the back for her sweatshirt and threw it on, looking boyish again.

"Well now that you had your sex change, I'll drop you off at your dorm. I have business to settle."

Misao noticed the glint in Tokio's eyes. The same one Saitoh got in competition.

"Tokio-chan.....don't do anything illegal."

"I won't...." she murmured.

Misao frowned.

As they reached the dorm, Tokio parked and they got out of the car.

"Hey Misao-chan, I bet some of your co-eds think we're dating."

"Yea right. They all think I want to date Aoshi-senpai."

"Uhhh...you do." Tokio whispered.

Misao shot Tokio a glare.

"Right right. Secret!"

Misao shook her head as they walked inside and caught the elevator.

"Tokio-chan, really...don't do something stupid. You're infamous in this building. They will call security. I wouldn't put it past Saitoh to drag you out himself."

"Yea, let him try." she said with a snort.

Misao shook her head and headed to her room and gave Tokio's a thumbs up for luck, and silently hoped for no destruction.

'Saitoh should just go out with her. She's the only one around who has the balls to really go up against him.'

Misao opened her room door and looked around.

"Good, he won't be back for like three hours." she said, yawning. She'd been having a hard time sleeping ever since the kiss. Kisses.

Taking off her sweatshirt and her tee-shirt, she left them carelessly on the floor as she took her jeans off and kicked them away, leaving her in her dark red bra and underwear. Turning her covers back, she jumped in and pulled the covers up.

"Ah....so nice...." she murmured, finally having the pleasure of napping without so much clothing.

"Good thing...Aoshi-senpai's predictable." she mumbled before closing her eyes.

And she dreamed of brief kisses with Aoshi, and hugging Aoshi, going on a date to a samurai movie with Aoshi. Kissing Aoshi...

Doing naughty things with Aoshi.

The subject in question, Aoshi, walked into the dorms around 2:30, skipping out on his last class. He needed to talk to Misao because he was going crazy. Getting in the elevator, he was surprised that as the doors opened he was greeted by a flushed...and sweaty Saitoh and an equally flushed and slightly disheveled Tokio.

Aoshi blinked.

"Take the stairs, Shinomori." Saitoh mumbled, pressing the 'Door Close' button and the elevator doors closed.

He didn't miss the small marks on Saitoh's neck.

Weird happenings were afoot at Ajisai for sure.

He began climbing the stairs and tried to forget what he saw. Though he supposed he was happy for Tokio, as manipulative as she could be she was a genuine person.

He reached his floor and headed for his room, stopping as he reached for the door.

What was he going to say to Misao?

That he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss?

He sighed and opened the door, seeing clothes on the floor and Misao's slumped form in bed.

He set his bag down and took his shoes off, walking to Misao's bed.

"Misao?" he called out.

Misao was laying on her back asleep, covered tucked to her chin as her mouth parted to take soft breaths.

Aoshi sat softly at the side of her bed, and sighed, looking down.

Misao looked so...

He couldn't stop himself from leaning down and lightly brushing his lips against the ones that haunted him.

Misao made a soft moan and her eyes fluttered open.

Aoshi didn't care what was right or wrong....he had never felt this before...this feeling...

"Aoshi-senpai!!" Misao gasped, sitting up in shock and clutching her blanket to her.

'Oh my God....'

"I didn't give you warning, but I couldn't help it this time." he murmured, leaning closer to her.

She almost wanted to cry.

'Why is this...not like this...'

"Aoshi-senpai..." she murmured, her voice almost breaking.

Her eyes widened when lips met hers again, less gentle, more demanding. She couldn't....

'Fine. I'm screwed anyway. I may as well enjoy what I can of him before...Aoshi-senpai...'

Misao returned the kiss with equal passion, feeling Aoshi's tongue slide into her mouth as she moaned against his mouth.

The blanket slipped down as Aoshi reached with his other hand to feel warm skin, starting at Misao's shoulder....to her collarbone.

To a soft mound of flesh.

She knew it when he froze, when his lips parted.

He moved away and pulled the blanket back, eyes widened.

"You're...."

She looked away, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Aoshi-senpai...I couldn't...tell you because I was afraid to get kicked out.."

"You're a girl. This whole time I've....and you were a girl all this time?" he asked, his voice darkening.

She looked up at him.

"I wanted to come to school here, so I pretended to be a boy! I couldn't tell you, Aoshi-senpai! I didn't....by this year I...I didn't want you to be mad at because you're the most important person to me!" she confessed, blinking and covering her mouth with her hand.

She wanted to run away, get away from Aoshi.

"I see." he murmured, his voice deeper as walked towards the door. She thought he was going to leave, but heard the click of the lock and watched as he walked towards her, removing his tie and jacket.

"Aoshi...senpai?"

He was next to her in a moment as his hand reached out and lifted her face by her chin.

"Do you know how much I've been tortured because I've been wanting you? Thinking that I wanted a man...and here you are a girl..."

"I..." she murmured, he was so close...

"I suppose we all have secrets...I am the most important person to you, you said? Why?"

"I..." she blushed. "You're...so calm and really respect you and I always wanted to be by...your side..."

"Do you now?" he murmured, his head shifting next to hers as he brushed his lips against her ears as he spoke.

He was so close.

She could feel the fabric of his shirt rasping against her skin, causing delicious shivers to run up her spine.

She could smell his cologne...

"Aoshi-senpai....what are you...going to do to me?" she whispered, turning her head to face him.

"I should think...it was obvious." he murmured as he shifted himself to lay half on her, causing her to lay back as he began nibbling softly on her neck.

She closed her eyes. She didn't...

Not because he was mad....not for that.

"Aoshi-senpai...stop...I don't...want you to do this because you're mad at me." she confessed.

He bit into her shoulder, then licked the bite mark.

"And why is that Misao? Don't you want this? Don't you want me?"

She closed her eyes when his lips brushed against her.

"I know you want me, it's been obvious I suppose." he whispered against her lips.

"It's true..I do...because I...love you, Aoshi-senpai."

He stopped, leaning back to look into her face.

She looked like she was...going to cry.

No, he didn't want that....she...loved him.

"How can...why?" he breathed out, and the emotions in his eyes made Misao feel bold enough to place a hand against his face.

"How can I not?" she said, her eyes so honest.

No one had ever....

Girls liked him for his body. His looks.

But none had ever said....none had ever honestly..

Loved him.

"Misao, this is because I want you."

She blinked and then...

She jumped him.

He didn't expect it, one minute he thought she was going to cry, next minute he was somehow underneath her as she ripped his shirt open and began pressing kisses to whatever flesh she could get to.

It was making him more aroused than he'd ever been.

Misao's hands were at his belt.

He grabbed them and smirked at her.

"As your superior, I believe I'll take the lead." he murmured, flipping them over so she was again beneath them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

"Hey Kenshin, has everything been odd today or what. First the elevator's like not working, and then those weird noises, and have you seen anyone? I mean Aoshi and Misao aren't around and Saitoh...well he I don't care about."

Kenshin looked up from his cup of tea and smiled re-assuringly.

"I'm sure things are fine. Saitoh's probably looking into getting the elevator fixed and Aoshi and Misao-dono are probably practicing kendo or at class."

Sano sighed, pacing.

"I suppose. I'm so boooooooored."

"So why not going visit, Megumi-dono?"

Sano stopped pacing and blinked.

"Maybe I will." he grinned.

"Ah, Sano, if you're going can you stop by the student center and get me some more hairbands!"

"Sure." Sano said, grabbing his wallet and walking out the door.

Kenshin sighed and set his cup down with a smile.

"Now I can clean, de gozaru!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You're feet are cold." Misao mumbled into Aoshi's chest with a small giggle as they lay together, naked limbs tangled together.

"Nag. Nag. Nag." he mumbled, wrapping his arm tighter around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Aoshi..." she said, having dropped the 'senpai', "I...I am really sorry I didn't tell you."

"I..think I understand it Misao. You'd be kicked out of school. Though you could have told me."

"I...guess. Then you wouldn't be worrying about being gay?"

"I'm not gay."

"I know that...REALLY I do." she said, with a grin.

She snuggled closer to him, feeling beyond content.

"Misao, did you work so hard to be vice-president to be by my side."

"Sort of. I wanted it for myself too. I love kendo."

"It does show. I was just wondering."

"It's...okay if you don't say it back, Aoshi. I'm just happy that I could be with you this way, and that you know how I feel."

He stroked her back, and looked down into her face.

"No one has ever said 'I love you' to me. Girls...they just wanted what they saw."

"Aoshi..."

"I care about you Misao. More than I wanted to, when I thought you were a guy, but I couldn't help it. I kept thinking about kissing you...Misao, you are...very dear to me."

She smiled.

"That's good to know. We'll work our way to 'I love you' gradually. Uh...if that's okay with you..I mean...are we..."

"No, Misao. I'm using you for sex."

"....."

"It was a joke."

Misao blinked.

"Aoshi, you suck at humor."

He sighed.

"Although I haven't done it in a looong time..."

"Aoshi!"

"It's okay, Misao. We don't have to...do this again unless you want to. I should have had more self-control."

She shifted, and looked up at him.

"I don't regret it, and I did jump you at some point. And...I...really liked what we did." she said with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"What do you want to do, Misao. It's up to you."

She sighed.

"Can we...maybe go on a date...sometime...and...keep...uh...you know." she mumbled.

"I think that can be arranged."

She smiled.

"Okay.." she said, yawning.

Aoshi sighed, holding her close.

Today was definitely an odd day.

Thinking about Misao, Tokio and Saitoh, Misao ending up being a girl, being...intimate with Misao...feeling something in him feel complete...

Maybe tomorrow would be interesting too.

"Ah, Aoshi...you know you can't say anything about me being a girl, right?"

"I figured. And why would I let anyone else know. I don't want anyone looking at my girl."

Misao smiled.

"Oh...by the way...Himura knows and so does Tokio-chan."

"..What?"

"Well, Himura's known me for a couple years, and he won't say anything because I know certain things. And Tokio-san is blackmailing me."

"..You're the one delivering her love letters."

"Yea.."

"I don't think you'll need to for longer."

"Eh?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yea, I'll write the lemon scene later. I'm sleepy have class tomorrow morning.

Ja!


	8. Super Punch Out Deluxe

Omg, yes it's an update!

So, Shinobi Love Adult's Only is back, http/ please don't pressure me to update. I'm getting to finals week and work is work so I'm doing what I can.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Chapter 8: Super Punch Out Deluxe

Misao shook her head as she applied iodine to the small cut on Aoshi's

cheek and made a 'tsking' noise.

"You're beautiful face...what a shame. It really was what attracted

me to you." she said flatly as Aoshi glared up at her from his seated

position on his bed.

Misao giggled and applied a band-aid.

"It was a joke, Aoshi."

"We'll see about that." he growled and grabbed her around the waist,

pulling her down and pinning her under him.

Xxx Earlier that Day xxX

"So let me get this straight, you trapped him in the elevator and

bitched at him?" Misao asked, seated across from Tokio at a small Italian

pizzeria.

"Yes."

"And then you smacked him?"

"Many times, yes."

"And he pinned you to the wall and warned you to knock it off?"

"Yep. And then I lost it and jumped him. Good advice on your part,

Misao-chan."

Misao stared at Tokio blankly, watching as the Tokio nonchalantly ate

her salad as if her jumping one Saitoh Hajime was an everyday thing.

"Ugh...that elevator is tainted." Misao lamented.

"Right...and like your room isn't?"

Misao blushed, rubbing the red mark Aoshi left on her neck.

"Yea, I suppose I can't talk. But at least I did it in a bed. I mean

an elevator? Have you no shame?"

Tokio smiled.

"Guess not." Misao sighed.

She looked out the window and smiled. She really was happy, even the

disturbingly icky news of someone having sex with Saitoh couldn't bring

her down.

Not only did she not have to worry about Aoshi finding out anymore,

she had a sort-of boyfriend in him...one VERY skilled sort-of

boyfriend...

Which prompted her to wonder a bit about his prowess.

And was why she was seated there with Tokio.

"Tokio-chan, please...tell me what it is you have on Aoshi. I get the

feeling it has something to do with girls at Toudai."

"Why's that?"

"Because he gets odd when anyone asks him about old girlfriends and

about girls and he mentioned to me girls only liked his looks. I kind of

made some mental connections."

Tokio sighed.

"Well I SUPPOSE I can share...this is the thing...and don't tell him

you know this. Aoshi-san was rather...popular with the ladies at

Toudai. They indeed liked his looks, and for whatever reason, Aoshi had an

affinity for the ladies as well...enough to get him kicked out for

disorderly conduct in the dorms."

Misao blinked.

Tokio sighed once more.

"He got caught screwing too many girls."

And thus the foundation for all Hell breaking loose began.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saitoh was half-asleep with a cigarette lit on his lips as thoughts of

stabbing one Sagara Sanosuke like a pin-cushion entertained his mind. A

small grin formed on his lips but his thoughts were interrupted by a

sudden pounding on his door.

Opening one narrowed amber eye, he stood up and sauntered to the door

ready to maim and or kill whoever it was on the other side.

Cracking the door open he sighed at the familiar burgundy haired woman

at his doorstep and turned around, letting her follow him in.

She shut the door and clucked her tongue.

"Can't even say 'come in'? Some manners." She scoffed, picking up his

legs and re-arranging them over her lap as he had chosen to lie back

down on his couch.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he murmured,

turning on his side.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Actually, I am here in a business capacity."

"Sounds boring. Make it fast."

She punched his foot, but he didn't respond.

"Apparently I've been notified its in OUR hands to plan the

Inter-School Sports Festival this year."

"What?" he grumbled, sitting up.

"I got a letter this morning and if you weren't here napping like a

mangy wolf you probably would have noticed you have one too."

Rolling off his couch and walking to his door, he opened and looked

into the mail folder where indeed a manila envelope was placed.

He opened it and looked over the papers and groaned.

"Well great. I've been pimped by administration. Very well. Start

figuring things out and notify me. If that's all you came for, I would like

to return to my sleep."

Tokio shot up off the couch and growled.

"You are such a frustration! Really, is this any way to talk to your

girlfriend!"

Saitoh crossed his arms and smirked.

"Who said you were my girlfriend?"

Tokio's eyes blanked for a moment, her face paling as her mouth made

an 'O'. She was in momentary shock….and rendered speechless.

"Just kidding, Tokio. Interesting to see what makes you speechless."

Tokio's eyes narrowed as she stormed over to him and punched him in

the arm as she made her way out.

"Tokio!" he called out, grabbed her by the arm and pulling her roughly

to him as he slammed his lips to hers.

"I'll call you later." He murmured, and watched in satisfaction as she

walked off in a daze.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi could Misao was in an unpleasant mood. She was quiet. Too quiet. And it looked like she was scowling.

"Misao?" he called out, from where he sat on his bed reading.

She turned her head a bit and glared at him.

Glared!

Aoshi sighed. She was mad...at him it seemed.

He noticed she was tapping her foot incessantly.

"Alright Misao...why are you mad?"

She spun around in her chair fast and her arms crossed over her chest.

"What's the matter Aoshi! Not used to one of your many girls getting mad at you! HMM!"

He dropped his book, removing his reading glasses and setting them aside on his night stand.

"One of my many girls? What?"

"Tell me Aoshi, how do I rate to all those girls at Toudai?" she seethed, eyes narrowing.

That got Aoshi to his feet, towering over her, with narrowed eyes of his eye.

"Who told you?" he asked, his voice low...razor-like.

She looked up at him defiantly.

"Does it matter? I know, Aoshi. I know your dirty little secret! Here I was foolishly thinking that I was someone special, that I got to see a side of you no one sees..."

His hands grasped the arm rests of her chair, his face level with hers.

"Do not think for one second you aren't special to me! Understand?"

She glared at him.

"You want to know the whole story? Fine. Yes, I engaged in sexual acts excessively at Toudai. Why? Not for the thrill, not because I loved them, I was lost. My friends had just died and I was trying to do everything to run from it. Girls liked me for my looks, but never cared beyond that. It was so easy...Then I got caught. Everyone thought I was trash, a whore. So I left and came here. That's the story, that's the truth Misao. I never loved any of those girls. You're the first girl I've been with whose meant anything to me."

Misao's mouth opened.

"What?" she murmured softly.

Aoshi sighed, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"No matter my past Misao, surely you must know I care for you."

She blinked and looked up into his face.

"Aoshi..."

And before he could reply she was in his arms, glomping him for dear life almost like an excited child.

Until she began ripping his clothes off, and was now an excited woman.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sanosuke watched as Misao gulped down a shot of vodka and proceeded to

do his own shot of tequila.

"Well my chicken bitch we're what now? Five for five? Feeling woozy yet!" Misao asked, waving hands in front of Sano's face.

"Che, femme."

"Moron."

"Midget."

"Bum."

"Fag."

Misao grinned, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Was that a come-on Sagara?"

Sanosuke groaned, pushing her hand off.

"So what were you bitching out Ice Block for? I heard you making some weasel racket."

Misao blinked and blushed.

"Oh? He...um...used my shampoo without asking."

"Shampoo?"

"It's really expensive shampoo!"

"Riiiight... Five for five?"

"Indeed." Misao replied, as they did another shot.

"Ma ma, another drinking contest?"

Misao and Sanosuke spun around to see Kenshin holding hands with a violet haired woman dressed in yellow.

"Ah, Kenshin! Yep, I'm kicking Makimachi's ass."

"The hell you are!"

The woman laughed.

"How many so far, Misao-chan?"

"Five."

Sanosuke blinked and looked at Kenshin's friend, then at Misao.

"You know each other?"

"Tragically." Misao replied.

"And unfortunately." the woman countered.

"Ma ma Kaoru-dono! Ah, Sano, Kaoru-dono and Misao-dono have known each other for years."

"Kaoru-dono?" Sanosuke asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself! My name's H...Kamiya Kaoru."

"Sagara Sanosuke, nice to meet you. Kenshin's told me...nothing about you."

Kenshin laughed nervously while Misao shot Kenshin a smirking look.

"Ah well...it never came up de gozaru!"

Kaoru sighed, grasping his arm tightly.

"Oh that's okay, Kenshin! Ahaha, really. Who am I anyways!"

"Kaoru-dono..."

"Careful man, she seems like a hitter."

"Oh you have no idea, Sagara." Misao said, draping an arm around Sano.

"How so Makimachi?"

"Kaoru-chan here's a dojo baby! Yep! Her dad owned a dojo and she was raised with a bokken in hand. She scared a lot of boys in high school!"

"Oh really Miss...er Mr. Kendo."

Misao shot Kaoru a dirty look.

"I'm telling you, Sagara! She's vicious." Misao murmured, giving Sano a deadpan look.

"She looks it." Sano replied.

The two laughed, arms draped over each other.

And that was what Aoshi saw walking into the bar. And then all he saw was red.

He stalked over to her, arms crossed.

"Do we not have practice tomorrow, Makimachi?" he asked, his voice ice.

Misao blinked, looking up at him.

"Eh...Shinomori-senpai..."

"Icy!" Sanosuke said, standing up and slapping him on the back.

Aoshi merely glared at him and pushed him aside, taking Misao by the arms and standing her up.

"Eh! What's the deal! I'm having fun!"

"Oh yes, hanging all over Sagara."

"Ooh! Jealous?"

Aoshi merely glared at her.

"Hey man, leave him alone. We're in the middle of a contest!" Sanosuke said, slapping a hand on Aoshi's shoulder.

Aoshi pushed him back, annoyed. He knew Misao and Sano were good buddies, but the sight of Sagara with arms around _his_ woman...

"Mind your own business, fool!" Aoshi muttered.

Sanosuke growled and spun Aoshi around, and punched him the face.

Misao's goofy grin faded as her eyes widened.

Aoshi didn't fall to the floor, but he was jarred a bit.

Sanosuke dusted off his hands.

"So back to the contest eh weasel?"

He was met with a fist in the gut.

"Sagara you asshole!" Misao screeched, grabbing Aoshi and leading him out of the bar.

Sanosuke blinked, and sat up...looking at a pair of maroon shoes before him.

"Well Rooster, on your knees again?"

He looked up and groaned.

"Figures."

"Megumi-dono, evening."

"Ken-san! Hello!" she said, smiling at him. She looked at Kaoru and blinked.

"Whose this?"

"This is Kamiya Kaoru. Kaoru-dono, this is Takani Megumi, the nurse at our clinic."

Kaoru plastered on a fake smile.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Hmm..likewise."

"Ag, that weasel can punch."

Megumi clucked her tongue and helped Sanosuke up.

"You dumb rooster, I better take you to the clinic. You alone are killing my budget."

"Che, you love it."

Megumi sighed, and the two left.

"Ne, Kenshin, seems like everyone's going off together. I haven't seen you in a while...what do you say we go back to your dorm, hmmm?"

Kenshin laughed, and patted her hand.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm sure Megumi-dono will keep Sano preoccupied."

"So how familiar ARE you with this Takani woman?"

"Megumi-dono? She just flirts with me to rile up Sano. They're too stubborn to admit they like each other."

"Oh I see...and that tall, broody gentlemen with Misao-chan?"

"Shinomori Aoshi."

"Aoshi? THE Aoshi? Oh my, so that's the one she's so gone on. I can see why. Poor girl."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Misao-dono."

"Eh? Why?"

"Nothing de gozaru."

"Kenshin!"

"Come on Kaoru-dono, let's retire for the evening."

"Kenshin!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Misao shook her head as she applied iodine to the small cut on Aoshi's

cheek and made a 'tsking' noise.

"You're beautiful face...what a shame. It really was what attracted

me to you." she said flatly as Aoshi glared up at her from his seated

position on his bed.

Misao giggled and applied a band-aid.

"It was a joke, Aoshi."

"We'll see about that." he growled and grabbed her around the waist,

pulling her down and pinning her under him.

"But really Aoshi, you're too damn good looking!" Misao protested, as Aoshi tickled her stomach.

"And really Misao, you're just too cute."

"Cute? I want to be sexy.." she pouted.

"Oh you are Misao. Your energy alone..."

"Aoshi!"

"And your hair feels nice..."

"Aoshi..."

"No more talking?"

"Indeed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Short yes. But it's something. Later.


	9. End of the Roll

Author's Note: Scratch scratch little list. This is the end of this one folks. It's gone where it needs to go. Now maybe I can finish Wait and Duet and get back to Shinjitsu that I got my ideas rolling.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 9: End of the Roll

"God, I swear walking in on Kenshin and that racoon girl was just creepy." Sanosuke complained, picking at a muffin as he sat across from Misao in the cafeteria.

"Yea, it is." Misao agreed, sighing.

"Hey, how long have they been together? I mean, Kenshin never looks at or dates other girls."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...years."

"Uh...the terror. I think my eyes still hurt. Hey, uh, Shinomori isn't still wanting to kick my ass is he?"

"No. I yelled at him. He was being an ass."

"And you hitting me was...?"

"Uhhh...team comradery." she said blushing.

"Sureeeeeeee. Look weasel, just come out of the closet and confess your love. It's blatant. Come on."

Misao sighed, narrowing her eyes.

"I. Am. Not. Gay."

"Right. And I just adore Saitoh."

Misao laughed at that.

"Why Sano, who knew." Misao joked, getting up and waving bye as she was off to class.

Sanosuke watched Misao go and bit into his muffin.

"That guy is gay. Why doesn't he just confess."

And with that he finished breakfast.

Meanwhile, Aoshi was doing kendo club inventory in the gym and pondering on Misao. She was obviously upset about his past, but accepted it. He realized then that she had always been open and honest about her past, well, gender aside. But other than that, he knew her whole story.

And she never knew his.

He was always so distant and quiet. Never said much to her. Why was it she loved him anyway?

She was always by his side at school, always smiling for him.

Why?

He didn't think he had much to offer, and yet the girl still wanted to be with him.

Was she really...

That wonderful?

And as Aoshi pondered this Tokio was waking up to Saitoh slicking his hair back with gel, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"You know, one day you're going to have a smoking/gel mishap and you'll set your hair on fire. It'd be chaos. Sagara would laugh. You'd be bald." she said, waving her hands in gesture as she spoke.

"Sagara would hardly be able to speak after I break his jaw."

"Touche."

"You've been hanging out much with Makimachi lately. Should I be jealous?"

Tokio laughed. If Saitoh only knew...

"Hardly. Misao-chan is totally not a threat to you."

"Women generally aren't."

Tokio's eyes widened and her lips pursed.

"What?"

"Makimachi is a girl. Don't pretend you're shocked. I know you know."

"H..How?"

"For one thing, I've seen you two hang out. And I see how is with Shinomori. And I'm not blind. I first assumed like others that Makimachi was just effeminate and homosexual, but then I just realized the obvious."

"When?"

"When I overheard Sagara bitching and moaning about Makimachi decking him at a bar after Sagara hit Shinomori. Makimachi's reaction was utterly female."

Tokio pouted and sighed.

"Hajime, promise me you won't rat her out. Really you are too clever for your own good. She's a friend and she has valid reasons for doing this."

"As much a runt as she is, I'll give her this much, she is sometimes a clever girl to have gotten away with this as long as she has."

"It's the school's fault if anything for offering a scholarship not realizing the large clerical error they made in not noticing an 'F' instead of an 'M'."

"Well, I'm not saying anything about it. It's her business. As long as she follows house rules I couldn't care about her personal life."

"Sometimes your indifference is actually good."

"Indeed." he murmured and patted her on top of the head and nothing more was said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Say Aoshi, when the next break from school comes, do you think you might want to do something when we get back to Kyoto?" she asked as she typed up a report on her computer.

"Such as?" Aoshi asked, seated on his bed reading.

"I dunno, movies, arcade, hikes. Stuff." she asked, turning slightly to face him.

"Perhaps. But then I suppose than means sex is out."

Misao blinked, and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your humor really does suck! Anyways, I'm sure Jiya would probably want to meet you at some point cause I'm not too good at hiding things from him. He raised me after all."

"Yet you've hidden for years your gender?"

"Well Jiya can see through me, others can't. When it matters."

"Even if people think you're gay?"

"Oh ho ho, I think this is the first time you've brought that up. If I knew all it took to get you talking was sleeping with you, I'd have jumped you from day one." Misao said with a grin.

Aoshi sighed.

"You wouldn't have had the guts. It took you close to a year to talk without stuttering to me."

"Oh yeah..."

"Misao, we will do things together on breaks. Don't worry."

She turned back to her report and made a grumbling noise that sounded like "right right".

Despite her grumbling she was genuinely happy. Her and Aoshi were closer than ever, and she was doing well in school.

It was like everything she wanted for happiness was coming to fruition.

Focusing on her report, she typed up the last paragraph and saved and closed it.

"Hey, are you reading for any particular important reason?" she suddenly asked, getting out of her chair.

"Not really. Why?"

She didn't reply, but merely lunged at him and began kissing him.

As the two began some not exactly code of conduct fun, Sano and Kenshin had just entered the building having what Sano considered a great debate.

"I'm telling you Kenshin. It's all there. I mean, the way he talks, acts, gawks at the Ice Block. You have to see it! Misao is totally gay."

"I really think you're wrong. No, I know it." Kenshin replied, wanting to steer conversation away from Misao. As much as Sano was his friend, he was blessedly dense sometimes.

"Come on! Seriously, what was with that punching me crap?"

"Well, it did get you and Megumi-dono closer." Kenshin pointed out as they got into the elevator.

Sanosuke grinned.

"Well, I guess the good ol doctor realized the Sagara charm at last."

"Or pitied you de gozaru."

"What! No way! She enjoyed herself totally! And at least we kept it private Mr. Doesn't Leave Note on Door! Seriously, my eyes still have residual hurting."

"Wow."

"Yea, man. Seeing you naked with that girl..."

"No, I meant...you know what residual means?"

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed.

"Kenshin, not funny."

"Sano, leave Misao-dono alone." Kenshin sighed. It wasn't just that Misao knew his own secret, Misao was a good friend to him and Kaoru, and he didn't want her getting hurt.

"Fine. But really, next time warn me when you decide to actually stop being celibate."

Kenshin looked at his feet for a moment.

"Actually Kaoru-dono has returned home. She had to get back."

"Oh? Sorry to hear."

"Well, I'm sort of used to us being apart."

Sano blinked.

"Just how long have you been with her? You never mentioned her until she came."

Kenshin didn't answer as the elevator beeped and the doors opened to their floor.

"Fine don't answer. Maybe that weasel Misao will come out drinking with me and not punch me this time."

"Ah, don't overdo it." Kenshin said entering their room as Sano approached Aoshi and Misao's door and didn't even stop to knock as he opened it.

And was greeted with the sight of a naked Misao straddling an equally naked Aoshi. And he then noticed something else.

"Oh my god! BREASTS!"

Misao turned startled, which made Aoshi sit up quickly as they both grasped for the sheets to cover themselves.

"SANO!"

"Sagara!"

"Not one but two breasteses... what...the...hell..." Sano remarked, leaning back against the door and shutting it as sat.

"Look! It's...well...ok! I'm a girl first off!"

"I...ew god. Weasel boobs. You're a girl! No wonder you kept saying you weren't gay!"

"Well ya! I like boys." she huffed, but inside was shaking.

Another person knew...

"Sagara, long story short: Misao's scholarship here was based on the school thinking she was male. She's been pretending from day one."

"And...you knew?"

"Not until recently."

"And...you guys are...are..."

"A couple." Misao said, getting off of Aoshi and hiding more under the sheets.

"I...I..I can't believe I couldn't tell. That was a kind of girly punch."

"Oh bullcrap! You were hurting!" Misao protested.

Aoshi crossed his arms as Misao argued with Sano.

Of all the inopportune times...and right when they were getting to the good part...

"Who...else knows?" Sano asked.

"Just Kenshin. And Tokio-chan found out."

"...Kenshin knew?"

"He knew me from before."

"...And no one told me!"

"Well, it wasn't your business! I never intended for anyone to know. I didn't know Kenshin went to school here, and I certainly never expected Tokio to rip my shirt open one day."

"Jesus, Weasel. Shinomori, you never..."

"I just thought she had a crush on me when I thought she was a boy. Honestly though I tried not thinking of it. And then I found out she was a girl."

"And you two began um..."

"That's DEFINITELY not your business! Can you like...go away for a while! We'll talk later!"

Sano blinked, and even blushed a bit.

"Ah...righttttttttt..."

Getting up and leaving the room, Sano cringed.

He was forever traumatized to walk in on his friends in the middle of and after sex. It was official, he had the worst luck sometimes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So how worried are you?" Kenshin asked as he and Misao slowly worked on some kendo techniques.

"Well, Sano can be dense, but he does have the ability to keep his mouth shut. At least now he won't keep calling me gay."

"True."

"Listen Himura, thanks for not telling on me. I know you and Sano are good friends and I really appreciate it."

"Yes well, you've kept mine all this time."

"Well I understand you not wanting people to know you're married. The school has some odd rules."

"Yea, it was a close call when Kaoru-dono came up."

"Yea, but it was good seeing her. Don't worry pal, your secret is so less obvious than mine."

"Well yes. So how are things with Aoshi?"

"Really good actually. I think I'm really glad he found out."

"That's good."

He noticed Misao stop to scratch just her armpit.

"You okay?"

"Yea...just...this damn duct tape!"

Kenshin chuckled and set his boken down.

"At least I know what to get you for your birthday."

Misao made a growl and threw her boken at him.

"So not funny, Himura! I swear the only good thing about it is Aoshi taking it off of me."

"Oro...too much information, Misao-dono."

"Ah...sorry. Well, I've gotten by two years thus far posing as a boy almost successfully. What's another two? At least now I know the truth behind those handcuff rumors and Aoshi."

"Oh?"

Misao grinned.

"Sorry Himura, that's something you won't want to hear."

"Oro!"

Misao just laughed.

Who would have ever thought the strange situation of posing as a boy would bring her so many good things...

She was not letting Aoshi go for one second, and had duct tape to hold him down if he even tried!

All in all, life was looking good for Makimachi Misao.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

OWARI! That's it. No more Duct Tape. This was it.

As for Saitoh knowing, Saitoh being Saitoh wouldn't EVER let Misao he knew. He won't say anything.

This story went as far as I could take it. Now I can work on wrapping other stuff up!

:collapses:


End file.
